I Love You, Idiot
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: Even if Alfred annoys him to no end, Arthur will forever always love his idiot. 30 Day OTP Challenge! USUK version. Rated for foul language and implications in later chapters. **Rights go to rightful owners**
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**30 Day OTP ****Challenge**

Day 1: Holding Hands

The meeting had just ended and there were few stragglers left in the room. America and England were part of that group, along with France, Spain, Prussia, and others not worth mentioning at the moment.

"Iggy!" America called to the blond Brit as he got up from his chair. England turned to glare at the younger nation.

"Why do you always insist on calling me that _dreadful _name? It's England, not Iggy," England said crossing his arms angrily.

"'Cuz 'England' is so bland, blah," the hyper man replied in a 'duh' tone. England rolled his eyes at this.

He chose to drop the subject. "What do you want that is so important?"

"I was hoping you could come home with me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"I said no!"

"Aww, you're no fun!" America pouted. England began putting his papers into his brief case. Once he was done, America grabbed his hand and began pulling him to the door. England's face had a red shade to it.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled trying to pull away. He couldn't because of America's unbelievable strength.

"I said you're coming home with me!" America then laughed.

"What?! I said no!" England decided to give up trying to break free seeing how he wouldn't be able to.

"Huh," was all America said. He still dragged the Brit down the hallway, ignoring his loud protesting.

Soon enough, they arrived at America's house and he still held onto England's hand.

"You can let go of my hand, you know. I promise I won't run," England said.

"I know you won't. And if you do, I can always get you again and bring you here!" America winked at England making the older nation blush lightly.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Do you want anything, Iggy?" America asked looking back at England.

He was taken aback by America's hospitality. "N-no. Not at the moment," he answered.

"M'kay! Um..."

"What is it, lad?"

"Well... You see- I, uh..."

"Spit it out!"

America inhaled. "Okay, I guess what I'm trying to say is... well, I like you, Iggy."

England turned a bright red. "Wh-what do you m-mean?" He already knew the answer, though.

"I like you, as in... _Like _like... I've liked you since I could remember." America was as red as England. He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is the, uh, part where you say something..."

"I..." He looked at their still entwined fingers, blushing. He really didn't want to admit it, but he also developed feelings for the other man. Ever since the revolution. He hadn't put much thought about it, but now that it came up, he couldn't deny it. England loved America.

"You don't like me back," America stated when nothing else was heard. God, no! That wasn't it at all! He-he was just shocked at the sudden confession! He couldn't believe America had kept it from him for forever now!

"I..." he repeated. He inhaled, blushing even more red than before. "I suppose I've taken a l-liking you, too."

America lightened up. "Really? Like _really _really? Or are you just pullin' my leg? I knew I liked you but I didn't think you'd like me back!"

"America."

"Oh! I gotta tell Mattie! Wonder what _he'd _say. Maybe he'd be all cool and stuff like 'Aww man, that's awesome fo' sho'.'"

"America!"

"Nah, you're right, he'd be more like 'Well I'm happy for you and stuff' 'cuz he's so quiet and crap."

"My God, America! Shut up for once and listen to me!"

Finally America stopped rambling and looked over at England.

"Thank you. I, uh, wanted to know-"

"Oh! Before I forget! Iggy, would you like to eat dinner here? I can cook 'cuz you still suck crap at it-"

"I do not!"

"-and then you can do whatever you wanna."

"...I suppose one meal won't _kill _me," England said crossing his arms over his chest and looking away, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Shweet! Now wha' were ya gonna say?"

"It's not important now..."

"Okay~" America sang grabbing England's hand once again and dragging him into the kitchen to prepare the meal.

* * *

**Well this was fast paced. But anyway! Here is my version of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. I have nothing else to write at the moment and I stumbled upon this and decided to give it a go! Cool, huh? I promise, future chapters will be better and less fast paced. It's the first chapter, what can you do. Anywho! I hope you guys liked it! Until next time (or tomorrow) gummy bears! Peace~!**


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

America and England had been going out a week since the confession. Hardly anyone knew mainly because England didn't think it was any of their business. America had been dragging England around nonstop since then.

Today was different though. America said he wanted to relax that day.

"I've been on my feet since last Saturday. And 'm tired," he said when England asked why.

So, there England was, sitting on his couch, reading Poe with America next to him asleep.

As England turned the page, America's head snapped up. He curiously glanced over to the younger nation and saw the blond looking around with wide blue eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

America shook his head quickly and hugged England tightly, causing the other to drop his book onto the floor. He couldn't care less about it at the moment, his attention on the shaking American. England gently rubbed America's back in hopes of soothing him.

"What was it?" he asked quietly.

"I thought you got hurt, Iggy!" America wailed loudly.

"I'm not, as you can see. It was only just a dream."

"But it seemed so real!" America hugged him tighter.

England's hand went up to America's hair and he ruffled it, sighing. "It's alright, America."

He mumbled something quietly into England's chest.

"What was that, dear?"

"My name. It's Alfred," he repeated, looking up at England with teary eyes. Wait, was he giving England his human name? Nations only gave them out to those they really trust and care about.

"Well, Alfred, it's alright. I'm not hurt in any way," he said smiling softly. America liked the sound of his name being said with a British accent. He smiled, too.

Alfred nuzzled England's nose. When he pulled back, he asked, "What's your name?"

"I'd like to introduce myself as Arthur Kirkland," England said.

"Well, Artie, you can call me Alfred F. Jones~! Ahaha," Alfred said.

"I said my name was _Arthur_, not _Artie_!" England argued. Even though he'd never admit it, he liked the nickname coming from Al's mouth.

"Same dip!" America laughed again. He nuzzled Arthur again, still holding onto him. "Love ya, Artie!"

"One, it's Arthur and two, you're too young to know what love is!"

"I'm 237 years old, old man!" America joked. "You're like 4,000 years old!"

"I'm only 1,076, you arse!"

"You know you love me!"

"Whatever, idiot."

* * *

**Arthur's age may or may not be correct. I went to Google to find out and we all know how trustworthy that is. If it's incorrect, tell me and I'll fix it! Anywho! You guys shocked me with all the follows and everything! I hadn't expected this to get anything so soon. Well, it _is_ USUK... Anywho! I hope you liked it and until next time, gummy bears! Peace!**


	3. Day 3: Gaming Watching a Movie

Day 3: Gaming/ Watching a Movie

"I said no!" England yelled, as he furiously put his notes in his bag.

"But-but-" America whimpered. "Aaartiiiiie! _Pleeeeeaaaasee_? Pretty please? See? There's so much please it's pretty!"

Another meeting had ended and Alfred just asked Arthur to play video games with him. Another week had passed since Al's nightmare, two since they started dating. Still, the only person who knew was Canada. America and Arthur discussed telling France but England quickly dismissed it.

"My God, Alfred! No means no!"

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about the matter! Case closed, good bye, see you later!"

Alfred then laughed. "What the bloody hell is so funny?!" Arthur demanded.

"You said butt!" America giggled.

The latter rolled his eyes. "Oh, real mature."

England angrily walked out of the conference room, down the busy hallway. Alfred was following soon after.

"Pretty please, Artie?" America yelled down the hallway. England stopped but didn't turn to face the taller nation.

"If it'll make you shut up, fine."

America whooped causing the nations around him to look at him with questioning glances. Alfred ran to Arthur and picked him up, much to England's displeasure, and ran home.

Once there, he set the green eyed man on the couch and set up his Wii.

"M'kay. We'll play _Super Mario Bros_. I'll be Mario 'cuz I'm the hero and you be Luigi 'cuz you're my sidekick!" he announced, handing England a Wii remote.

"I beg to differ," he muttered strapping the remote to his wrist.

"Beg all you want. You and I both know it's true," America stated smiling. He began the game. "So whachu do is-"

"I know how to play, you bloody idiot!" Arthur shouted.

Al rose his hands in surrender. "Retract the claws, kitty. I didn't know."

"Shut up, arse!"

"Maybe later I can tame you," he said winking causing the older man to blush harshly.

"Sh-shut up."

"Okay! Let's play~!" America started the game and England and he began jumping over obstacles, occasionally loosing a life. Soon after, America lost his last life for the round.

"Okay, Art, it's all you!" he announced.

England merely nodded once in response. He jumped over a flying turtle but hit it when landing, taking his last life, too.

"No!" Alfred yelled when the 'Game Over' sign appeared. "It took for-freakin'-ever to get to world eight! Now I have to do it all again!"

"It's only a stupid video game," Arthur said.

"_Only a video game_, nuh uh! It's more than that, Iggychu! It's _Mario_! It's a _way of life_. It's how _you should live_!"

"By what? Jumping over turtles all day, everyday?"

"Yes! That's exactly it!"

"You're not helping yourself, love," England said patting America's head three times.

"Shut up," Al said swatting England's hand away, laughing. Artie sighed smiling softly.

He sure was an American idiot, alright.

* * *

**Heyo again, gummy bears! Kinda ended abruptly, but you get it. :) I promise, later on, the chapters WILL be longer. I hope you liked at and until next time, peace~!**


	4. Day 4: On a Date

Day 4: On a Date

"Will you got out with me, Artie?" Alfred asked as he and England were sitting on the couch, Arthur in America's lap reading a book.

"That's sudden," Arthur noted not looking up from his book. "Is there a reason?"

"Well, we've been goin' out for about three weeks and we haven't been _out _out, like on a date."

"Hmm... I suppose we can work something out," he answered, closing his book and looking at Alfred. America smiled his award-winning smiled and cheered the best he could with his love in his lap.

"We should go tonight! And-And we can go see a movie and eat dinner at a fancy restaurant and then we can come back here and hang out and we watch another movie and it'll be just like how it is in the movies!" America rambled.

"You're movies are crap, though. Especially your romance ones," England pointed out.

"They are not! And how would you know?"

Arthur paled at being caught red handed. "I- well- France- he made- yes! France- he made me watch them!" England stuttered, turning red from embarrassment.

Alfred chuckled flicking England's forehead. "Whatever floats your boat and don't sink your rubber ducky."

"Doesn't and shut up, idiot!" He swatted America's hand away.

"Anywho, let's get ready!"

"Wait- you were serious about that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He sighed. "No reason. Alright. I'll get changed, I suppose," Art said standing up, beginning to walk upstairs to the guest room while Al walked to his bedroom.

They got changed into somewhat more dressy clothes, in their opinion. Alfred was in black jeans and a dress shirt whereas England was in a sweater with brown slacks.

"Dude, you're too dressed up," America said once he saw the green eyed nation.

"I wouldn't be the one to talk if I were you. In my opinion, you're under dressed."

"Pfft, nah! I always wear this."

"My point exactly. Let's just hurry up."

"'Kay~!"

"Are you driving or am I?" England asked as they approached America's dark navy blue Acura.

"I can since you drive all weird on the opposite side of the road," Alfred said sitting in the driver's seat as Arthur takes his spot in the front passenger one.

"_I _drive weird? I taught you how to drive! I wouldn't talk if I were you!" Arthur gave out, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Whatever. If I remember correctly, I taught _you_ how to drive. And besides, I literally drive on the _right_ side of the road," America joked. The males drove in silence until they reached a restaurant. Once England saw what it was, he deadpanned.

"I thought you said it would be a _fancy _restaurant...?" he said slowly.

"It is!"

"McDonald's is not fancy!"

"Is too! And besides, I only have a few bucks on me anyway."

"I could've helped out if I knew we'd be going to this lousy excuse of a fast food restaurant!"

"What's the fun in that? Plus, don't you have different currency than I do?"

"I exchanged it for dollars and coins, thank you."

"Humph. Well, we're still eatin' here 'cuz I said so."

"I'd like to see you try to make me."

"Alright. If you want me to." America got out of the car and walked over to Arthur's door. He opened it, unbuckling the island nation. Alfred picked England up and hung him off his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" England yelled as America whistled casually and he carried him inside the restaurant.

"Makin' you eat here," was the answer. America walked up to the cashier and ordered a few burgers, fries, frosties, and two drinks. Said cashier gave a strange look to the two. England was trying to escape America's grip on him and trying to get off his shoulder while America stood smiling at the cashier.

"Alfred Jones, if you don't put me down _right now, _I'll tell everyone about-!" England began only to have America cover his mouth, preventing anymore words to flow out, causing the customers to stare at them. Alfred was slowly turning red. It was a secret and he intended on keep it a secret. Who knows what'll happen if someone found out?

"I will if you promise not to run."

"Fine, fine. Just set me down!"

"Promise, Artie!"

Arthur sighed annoyed. "I promise I won't run away when you set me down," he muttered in annoyance.

"M'kay~!" Alfred set the shorter man on the ground and Arthur crossed his arms glaring at the floor.

A few minutes later found America and England sitting at a table with their dinner in front of them.

As Alfred munched on his food, England couldn't be anymore disgusted. One, he was eating_ like a cow_ and two, he was dipping his fries into his frostie! How unsanitary!

He had a look of disgust on when Alfred began slurping his Cola. After he was done, he looked over to Arthur and frowned at his emotions.

"What's up, Art?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Be honest."

"This is disgusting and I don't want to be here," he answered.

"Wow, sugar coat it much? Uh... Well, I don't know what to say. It's either here or Wendy's. I promise later I'll take you on a _real _date, dude. But, I'm kinda low on stuff."

"Alright. You're forgiven. For now. Can we leave, though?" he asked pushing his food to the center of the table.

"After I finish mah fries!" America said as he continued to dip them his the chocolate frostie. "Wanna try it? It's actually really good."

"I think I'm fine."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"Are we really going to do this again?"

"We wouldn't if you'd agree."

"_Fine_! Fine. You are so immature sometimes, I hope you know."

"But you love me anyway!" He dipped the last fry into the frostie and gave it to England who hesitantly accepted it. "Trust me, it's good!"

He nodded unenthusiastically and took a bite. Odd... It was... _okay_, he supposed. Salty yet sweet. Cold yet warm.

"So?" America asked not a minute later.

"It's not the best," he said setting the half eaten fry on America's burger paper.

"So you liked it?"

"I didn't say that."

"You also didn't say you don't like it!"

"Shut up. Let's leave now before I start getting sick."

"Fine, fine." The duo stood up and America threw away the garbage while England stretched. Once both were finished, Alfred once again picked England up (much to his disagreement) and walked out to the car.

* * *

**Head cannon! America taught Iggy to drive! Anywho, heyo again! I appreciate everything that I've received on this story, gummy bears! It means a lot! Anywho, I hope you liked it and until next time, peace!**


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Day 5: Kissing

England dropped the dice onto the board game a week later. He moved his piece that number of spaces.

America sighed bored out of his mind. It had been raining all day and they were stuck inside the house. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but usually when it's raining, people want to go outside.

"Why can't I go out, Artie?" Alfred whined tossing the dice onto the board like England had. He also moved his piece that many places.

"I already told you why. I will _not _let you get sick from a stupid act on your part." The dice were thrown again. England groaned. "Bloody hell! I shouldn't have to go to the beginning for landing on that space!" he complained.

"Ah, ah, ah! You have to! It's da rules!"

"Stop with that text talk. We aren't texting. Even then, you should write full words!"

"Twenty-first century, dude. Gotta stay up ta date!" England sighed and moved his piece back to the beginning. It was now Alfred's turn. He rolled the dice and moved seven spaces forward.

Back to England. He moved up five.

This continued for three more turns each before they began talking again.

"Please can I go out? I'm _booooreeed_!" America said laying on his stomach facing the board game. His arms were crossed and his head was resting on them.

"Absolutely not! You'll get sick and I'll be the one taking care of you! How many times do I have to say it?"

Alfred sat up again. "But Artie. _Pleeeaasee_?"

"No is my final answer, and it's your turn."

"Whatever," he muttered, taking the dice from Arthur's hand. He rolled them and moved forward nine spaces, passing the finish line. He lit up and instinctively pulled England to him, kissing him.

Arthur went ten shades of red but didn't pull away. They broke, both bright red.

"Wh-What was that for?" England squeaked getting out of the American's grip around his waist.

"Dude! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just won and-and gah! I don't know!" he stuttered, quickly moving away from the other.

Both sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, thinking about the kiss.

I-It wasn't bad, _per say_, but England wouldn't admit it. The younger nation was surprisingly a good kisser, plus, he had oddly soft lips. God, England wanted that again, but his pride spoke differently.

More minutes dragged on of the thick silence. Both still refused to look at each other, and both were still shining bright red.

America cleared his throat. "Well, er, uh, you, uh, aren't bad, you know?" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could say the same to you, Alfred," Arthur answered not meeting the other's eyes.

"S-So... Now what?" Alfred asked.

"I-I don't know..."

Alfred took this as the cue to make Arthur look at him using his finger to guide his chin. Their lips met again. It was soft and sweet, making England get butterflies in his stomach. They sat like that for a few seconds before they broke. They looked into each other's eyes. Arthur instantly got lost in his blue orbs and Alfred smiled.

"I'm going outside," he said smirking.

England snapped out of his trance. "Oh no you're not!"

"You can't make me, old man!" America stood up and ran to the front door, putting shoes and a coat on.

"Alfred Jones! Don't you dare walk out of this house!" England yelled running after the taller blond. By the time he made it to the front door, Alfred was jumping around in puddles outside.

"My God. You're going to be the death of me!" he muttered walking outside after putting on his own shoes and coat.

* * *

**Heyo, gummy bears! How's your day so far? Good? Great! Anywho, I hope I did okay on this. Romance isn't my forte. Anywho, I hope you liked it and until next time, peace~!**


	6. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"Yo, Art! I'm back from the store!" Alfred called out into the home, closing the door shut with his foot because his hands were full.

"Artie? Are ya here?" he called out again when nothing was heard. He walked to the kitchen and set down the bags of groceries on the counter, also setting down his car keys beside the groceries. He walked out into the living room taking off his black coat and black gloves. He still had his red scarf on. "Arthur! Where are you?"

He crossed his arms confused when he heard nothing. He smiled and walked to just outside the dining room door. He jumped out smiling. He straightened up and frowned seeing how the island nation wasn't there. He walked to the closed off bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Iggs, ya in there?" he asked after knocking on the door. When he received no answer, he opened the door and found it empty. He walked up the stairs quietly in hopes of scaring England when America found him. He checked the closest room but found no other blond.

"Arthur! Where are ya at? I know you didn't go home! Your car's still out front!" America called checking another room. He sighed closing the door back.

"Did you walk somewhere? In the cold?" he muttered checking the other bathroom. He readjusted his scarf (he still hadn't taken it off) and went to his bedroom, the last room on that floor.

"Artie, ya in here?" he asked opening the door. He stopped upon seeing Arthur asleep in his bed, dressed in Alfred's pajamas. He smiled and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and took off his scarf, climbing onto the bed next to Arthur. England stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes tiredly. He sat up rubbing his eyes and Alfred sat up, too.

"Mornin' Iggily," America said smiling.

"Mmm. What time is it?" England asked.

"Umm, 'bout five. Can I ask you sumthin'?"

"If it's 'What does the fox say?' I'll slap you," he said glaring at the younger but taller nation, even though he was tired.

Alfred chuckled. "Darn, didn't think of that. But no. Why are you in my PJs? Not that I have a problem with it. I'm just curious."

"I was up here and my suit case was downstairs," he answered pulling up the sleeve of the gray Tee shirt after it slid down his shoulder. "You're clothes are the same size as mine, but yet they seem much bigger."

"Maybe you're shrinkin'?"

"Highly doubtful. So what did you want?"

"Well, you're in my bed so I wouldn't be talkin' if I were you. Plus, I wanted ta tell ya I'm back from the store."

"Ahh. Well I better get chan-"

"Wait! Hold on a sec! I'll be right back! Don't move a muscle!" Alfred said standing up, he ran out of the room and downstairs to a closet and opened it. He found England's bag and pulled out a pair of Arthur's pajamas. He went to the bathroom and changed into them.

When he was done, he ran back upstairs and into his room to find England hadn't moved. Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"Wh-Why are you wearing my night clothes?!" he yelled.

"'Cuz you're wearing mine," he said as he climbed back onto the bed. "And 'cuz of that, I'll wear yours!"

"You're an idiot."

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot!"

"Shut up." America kissed England's forehead.

"Can't make me~" he teased, winking.

"Shut up!" England fired pushing America so he was laying on the bed. England laid down too and Al wrapped an arm around him, Arthur's head resting on his shoulder with his hand on Alfred's chest. America sighed contently.

"I love you, Artie," he said.

"You, too, Alfred."

"You're so formal!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yush!"

"That's not a word in the English dictionary!"

"It's in the 'Murican one!"

"_A_murican- gah American!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever ya say." Al kissed his forehead again. He rubbed Arthur's arm, completely relaxed. The two stayed like that until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Heyo heyo (again) gummy bears! I have to incorporate _What Does The Fox Say?_ somewhere and thought this'll be a great place! Anywho, like that fluff? I hope so~ I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace~**


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

Day 7: Cosplaying

"Iggy!" Alfred yelled down the stairs. "C'm'ere!"

"I'm right here, Alfred. What do you want?" he asked not looking up from his book he began reading five weeks ago. Arthur was resting on the couch in the living room downstairs.

"No! Ya gotta come here!" America called back.

England sighed annoyed and closed his book, setting it on the coffee table. "Coming," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He walked upstairs and looked around. "What room are you in?" he asked.

"Which room do you think?" he teased with a small laugh.

"I'm in no mood for your childish games, Alfred," England warned.

"Aww you're no fun! Fine! I'm in my room! Hurry!"

The Briton sighed and walked to Alfred's bedroom. When he walked in he couldn't help but face palm.

"Alfred, what in God's name are you wearing?!"

America looked down at his Batman costume, brushing of something from his shoulder. "I'm Batman!" he cheered.

"I see that. _Why _are you _Batman_?"

"'Cuz it was the first one I found~!"

"You have others!" England shouted, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief. "What in Christ's name made you dress up in that?"

"'Cuz it's Superhero day~! And a super hero needs-"

"Don't say it!"

"But every superhero has a-"

"Alfred Jones!"

"You're gonna be my sidekick AHAHA!"

"No."

"Nope! It's already decided! I have your costume 'n everything!" Alfred gestured to the bed where a Robin costume was located.

"You _idiot_! What makes you _think _I'd dress up as someone who _isn't even real _for a _whole day _because _you _want me to?!" Arthur shouted.

"'Cuz ya love me that's why! And I'mma superhero!"

"That's not a good enough reason, you asshat!"

"Yeah huh! If you don't change by yourself, I'll change you myself!" Alfred said laughing again. England went red.

"Absolutely not!" he protested.

"Then change yourself!"

"I won't wear that!"

"Then you leave me no choice," America said walking over to Arthur with the costume in hand.

"Give me that, you git!" England said taking the costume away from the American, blushing. He walked into the bathroom on the floor and closed the door. He looked at the costume in disgust.

"That bloody git owes me _so _much for this," he muttered angrily slipping on the costume. When he was done, he glared into the mirror, crossing his arms. Arthur walked out of the bathroom bright red. When he entered the bedroom again, America smiled.

"Awesome, dude!" he shouted.

"Okay, you saw me in it, now I'm changing again."

"No! Stay in it, please?"

"Ha. Ha. No. I'm changing."

"Can I have one picture 'cuz I don't think you'll wear it again?" he asked hopefully. "And Japan wants to know how it looks 'cuz I've never worn it before 'cuz heroes always dress as heroes!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only for the reason Japan wants to know."

"Thank you~" America took out his phone and stood next to Iggy smiling at the camera he held arm's distance away. England's arms were still crossed as he gave a small, real smile to the camera. What? He had to say he hated it only because of his reputation he had to keep up. He was the bloody United Kingdom, for the Queen's sake!

After Alfred took the photo, he lowered his hand and straightened up, looking at the picture.

"I like this one. You smiled. I wish I could see it more. Even though you don't smile often, I still like seeing it. And when you do, it's all the more special," Alfred said smiling. "Anywho, you can change now."

"I-I think I'll stay in it." Screw his reputation! He enjoyed dressing up with the American country, got a problem with that?

"Really? Sweet! Oh! Oh! We need to go out and-"

"I'm not leaving in this." Okay, maybe he can just loosen up around Alfred. Who knows what'll happen if someone like that _Frog_ found out?

"Please?"

"I thought heroes don't beg."

"I'm not! I'm just... Just shut up!" England chuckled then just flat out guffawed making Alfred do so too.

"You really _are _an idiot!" Arthur said between laughs.

"You're so mean, Artie!" Alfred pouted but immediately lightened up again. He hugged the shorter man. "And I love you for it."

Arthur hugged him back. "You, too, Al, you too."

* * *

**Hey gummy bears! There is no hate on cosplayers (heck, even _I_ cosplay), I just thought Artie might say that (but he knows he likes it). Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace!**


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Day 8: Shopping

"Alfred, get back here!" England called after the American as he ran down the isle of the store.

"But Artie! They got ice cream!" he said with his face pressed against the glass separating him from his precious ice cream.

"Does it look like I care? Come on, we need to stock up on food." England pulled on America's arm finally making him move.

"My preciousss!" he hissed lunging for the freezer again.

"My God, Alfred. We aren't in _Lord of the Rings, _now come on. You're life doesn't revolve around ice cream. Besides, didn't you land on your head and break your foot last time you had ice cream?"

"Pfft, nah! But. It's. _Ice cream_! I can't live without it!"

"Belt up and come on. I'm not going to spend my day in a store arguing about ice cream because you don't want to cooperate! You either get up now and we can be merry together or stay there and I'll leave you here. You decide."

America sighed and stood up. "_Fine_," he said. "You win." He gave a longing look to the ice cream. "Bye. My sweet, sweet ice cream. I'll never forget you."

"My God." Arthur sighed. "Pick out a container." Alfred lightened up and chose a chocolate ice cream container.

"Thanks, Artie! Love you!" he said kissing his forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I better not here a peep out of you from now on. Understand?"

Alfred pretended to zip his lips, nodding. He gave a thumbs up.

"You're just as bad as a child," Arthur muttered. "Put the ice cream in the basket before I change my mind." America immediately did so.

Arthur picked the basket up off the floor and walked down another isle, looking at Alfred's shopping list. "...'Bread, lunch meat, pop'- I think you mean soda, 'Yoo-Hoo, cake batter, laundry detergent, dish washer stuff'?" he questioned looking at America quizzically. Said nation only shrugged. "Alright. 'Cat food'. I didn't know you had a cat. 'Candy bars, milk, and orange juice.' Should be easy enough."

The two walked down the isles picking up the objects on the list (and a lot more select items from Alfred). "Alright, that should be everything." He looked at the basket and saw random things like socks, face paint, toys, and glow sticks. He deadpanned.

"Alfred. What are these doing here? We agreed before we left that it was of those on this list we were buying!"

"Uh, well... My lips are sealed! I can't talk!" Alfred said zipping his lips once more.

"You were just bloody talking..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He spoke louder, "Oh well. Let's check out already."

They walked to the line and began setting their items on the table and the man scanned them.

"Your total is $39.42."

"See Alfred this is why I don't go shopping with you! You always spend my money!" Arthur sighed pulling out the correct change.

"Ahh. Ya know ya love me!" he said smiling.

"Shut up," England answered. "I'm never shopping with you again."

"Aww, Artie! You're so mean!"

* * *

**Wow, short chapter is short. I know. Anywho, hey gummy bears! I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace~**


	9. Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends

"Do we have to?" Arthur asked as he and America were walking up to France's house a week later.

"C'mon Art, it can't be _that _bad," Alfred said rubbing England's arm encouragingly.

"I don't want to see that frog though," he protested, trying to back out.

"He won't find out, if that's what you're worried about. Why don't you wanna tell him 'bout us anyway?"

"He doesn't need to know!" Alfred knocked on the door and a minute later France opened it.

"_Bonjour_, America and England! How are you?" he asked gesturing them inside.

"Just fine, Francey!" America said laughing, walking into the house with his hands behind his head.

"I don't see how it concerns you, _Frog_," England said glaring at the Frenchman. He walked into the house and France followed after closing the front door again.

"Did your panties get in a twist again, _Angleterre_?" France teased.

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled.

"Hello, America and England," a quiet voice said from beside America. Alfred jumped as if he hadn't realized he was there.

"Oh hey Mattie! When d'you get there?" he asked giving Canada a high-five.

"I've been here the whole time," he answered.

"Hello, Canada," England said with a nod. "I presume you've been well?"

"Yes. Thanks for asking."

"So anyways, dudes," Alfred said, "What're we gonna do?"

This stumped the other three nations into silence.

"_Mathieu _said something earlier about _Sorry_..." France suggested.

"Ehh... I'm not in the mood fer board games. Me and Art have been playin' them for a long time since 'bout two months ago."

"Speaking of you and Arthur, how are you two? It's been about two months, hasn't it?" Matthew asked. Both sent him a look saying 'Not now!'.

France gave a confused look between the three, wanting to be filled in. "What about the two of them?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, Francis!" Canada stuttered.

"It's none of your business!" England said.

"_ANY_way, can we do somethin' more active? It's been raining a lot at my place and Artie won't let me go out 'cuz he said I'd get sick, and yada yada yada," America said.

"What do you suggest?" France asked.

"I dunno. Matt, you got anything?"

"Not at the moment, Al," he answered.

"Art, you?"

"No, not that I can think of."

"Francey?"

"_Non_..."

Alfred sighed. "Whelp, that escalated quickly. 'M hungry."

Arthur spoke up. "Maybe I-"

"No!" Francis, Matthew, and Alfred shouted in unison.

"Let me do it, _Angleterre_. You're the guest," Francis said standing.

"Fine," he gave in. France smiled and went inside the kitchen.

Alfred immediately wrapped and arm around England.

"Hey, Iggy~," he said.

"Hello," England answered.

"So _has _it been two months?" Matthew asked.

"Mmm... I think so. Either tomorrow or the day after," America said, rubbing his chin with his free hand.

Canada smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you both. I surely wouldn't have expected it. So who all knows?"

"Just you and us," Arthur said leaning into Alfred's hold.

"Ahh..."

"Yup! Dude's gotta lot to give," Alfred said kissing England's forehead, making him blush.

"Sh-Shut up, git," he said, but with no fire behind it.

"Love you, too," he answered.

"Ahh, so that is what you meant," a forth voice said. Arthur jumped away from Alfred and glared at France. He chuckled. "No need to hide it, _mon cher _Arthur. Big brother France knows you and _Amerique _are in a relationship. I knew it was bound to happen sometime. Now how far have you gone?"

"Francis!" Matthew yelped as the other two blondes blushed bright red.

Francey chuckled again, holding his hands up. "Kidding, kidding. How long have you been together?"

"Two months," America answered.

"And I am only now hearing about this?"

"Hey, I wanted to let ya now, but Art didn't."

"Shut up, Alfred!"

"Did you know, _Mathieu_?" France asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Alfred told me a few days after they got together. He seemed really happy," Canada said.

"That's 'cuz I was! And I still am 'cuz Artie's mine!" America said once again kissing the green-eyed nation's forehead, making him blush harder.

"Japan told me something about what'll happen if _Angleterre _were ever in a relationship. It was about suns and deers or something," France noted, rubbing his chin. "But it was pretty spot on to how you're acting now."

"Shut up," England muttered.

"Anyways, dude. 'M bored 'n hungry."

"You're always hungry," England pointed out.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't cook! If I order take out I wouldn't have to eat your gross cooking."

"At least I don't fill up on fast food!"

"So? At least I got normal eyebrows!"

"Don't make fun of me, you asshat!"

"I. Just. Did. Whachu gon' do 'bout it?"

"I'll make you sleep on the couch!"

"Hey, man. You're staying at _who's _house again?"

"I don't have to stay there, remember that."

"So, you tard face! With you at my place, you always cook and it's gross! I gave some to my cat and he died afterwards!"

"Oh please, it didn't _die _because of my cooking!"

"How'd'you know? Huh?"

"Because I've never cooked and killed someone before! Besides, I saw your cat this morning."

"There's a first fer everything you know!"

"Just shut up!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Both crossed their arms and faced away from each other. Canada and France sweatdropped.

"So, dinner is cooking now," France said sitting next to Mattie. "I'm sure you can wait."

"Fine," America said sighing. He and England relaxed against the back of the couch.

"So, will it be all awkward hanging out like we used to with me and Art datin'?" Alfred asked after a while's silence.

"It shouldn't be. Yes, it'll be in need of adjustment, but other than that, I don't think so," Canada said.

"Awesome."

"Wouldn't it be awkward for you two? You used to be brothers..." Francis said.

"Huh, guess not," Al said shrugging. "Right Iggily?"

"I suppose not. It hasn't been so far," he agreed.

"So what all have you done?" Francey asked.

"Um, nothin' really. Why?" Alfred said oblivious to what he meant while Arthur blushed bright red.

Francis merely shrugged, smiling.

So that was how the rest of the evening went. They ate dinner, chatted for a few more hours and split ways, Canada going to his house and America and England going to Alfred's.

* * *

**Heyo again, gummy bears! Is it just me or did I make Artie a softie since he and Al have been together? He seems a little (just a little XD) sweeter than how he normally should be... Ahh well! Anywho, I Hope you liked the chapter and until next time! Peace~**


	10. Day 10: With Animal Ears

Day 10: With Animal Ears

Arthur was sitting on the couch reading his long ago abandoned book when Alfred sat down next to him with a sigh the following week.

"Hello, love," he said without looking up from the book. Alfred merely meowed in response. England was momentarily taken back by this but shrugged it off.

He resumed his reading. A few minutes later, America meowed again, only this time, rubbing against England's hand. Arthur sighed and supported the book's weight on his other hand.

Alfred began pawing England's arm, making him set his book down. So much for finishing that book, huh?

"My God, Alfred. You're just as bad as a ca- Why in heaven's name are you dressed as a cat?!" Arthur exclaimed shocked.

"Meow~!" America rubbed against England's hand again.

"I am not petting you, if that's what you're asking." America pouted some and rubbed against his shoulder this time. "Bloody hell, America. Speak!"

Alfred sighed, feeling a little hurt at hearing his nation name. "Fine. Dude, I'mma cat!"

"Really? I thought you were a fish," Arthur answered sarcastically. "Please do tell me why you are a cat. Grace me with your wisdom."

"I'unno. Just felt like dressin' up as one. I found the ears in my closet and I was all 'aww why not!' so I painted on the whiskers and nose."

"Wow. Just wow."

"And I found another pair of cat ears! Meaning-"

"Oh dear God no."

"-you get to wear them too!"

"I refuse to."

"No ain't an option, dork!" America stood up and slung the island nation over his shoulder earning many profanities.

"You also have a tail!?" he yelled trying to break free of the American's grip. Why was he so strong?

Alfred laughed. "'Course I do! I wouldn't be a cat without one!" He walked up the stairs with Artie still on his shoulder. When he got to his bedroom, he sat his love on the bed and placed cat ears upon his head.

"You truly are an idiot," Arthur said.

"I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot!"

"I'm so honored," he said sarcastically.

"Well you should be!" Al answered, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"Shut up." Alfred laughed and kissed his cheek, making him blush harshly.

"Wuv you, Iggy!"

"You, too, Alfred."

"Why don't you say it?"

"Say what?"

"'I love you'. You never say it back," America said frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry. I never realized it," England answered, honestly having not known. "I guess I'm not used to it."

"Oh... Okay! Japan told me that people like you don't say it often anyway! You show your love another way!" England blushed harder. America did too, having realized his choice of wording. "Gah, Artie! Get your head outta the gutters! I didn't even think of it that way until you pointed it out!"

"That's why you think before you talk!"

"I do think before I talk! I thought it was just fine until you had to French it up! You're just like Francey."

"Take that back. I am _nothing _like that Frog."

Alfred smiled. "Uh huh. But he looks better, you know?"

That blew a fuse in the Brit. He stood up and shoved America to a wall, panting heavily.

Alfred smirked. "Bad kitty," he said flicking the kitty ears still on England's head. "I think I might have to tame you." He winked before kissing Arthur not on the forehead, but on the lips instead.

Arthur kept his hold on America, still pushing him against the wall, but he relaxed some in the kiss.

When they broke, Alfred started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Arthur yelled.

"Dude, your face was hilarious! If looks could kill, I'd be six feet under." Arthur tried to keep a straight face but failed. He laughed along with the other blond.

Indeed, Alfred may be an idiot. But he was Arthur's and wouldn't trade him for anyone else in the world.

* * *

**Hey, gummy bears! I don't know what to say other than thanks for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! I hope you liked the chapter, and until next time, peace~**


	11. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"Artie! Look! I'mma cow!" America said walking into the living room.

"Finally you agree," Arthur said looking up from the newspaper in his hands. Alfred was wearing head to toe cow pajamas. It had a hood which he pulled over his head showing cow ears. It was white with black spots- representing a cow.

"No, you tard-face. I'm dressed as one!" Alfred smiled.

"I know I'll regret this later, but why?"

"Japan has been sendin' me a bunch of stuff to try out lately. This is one of 'em. Another is this video game about us trapped in a mansion. I have to play it still though. He said it's kinda horror-ish so..."

"Let me guess, there's also one for me upstairs, isn't there?"

"Yup! But yours is a unicorn. He never really said which is who's but since you see those imaginary friends of yours, I'll let you wear that one!"

"They aren't imaginary, git! Even Norway can see them!"

"Then both of ya aren't right. But come on, Iggy! Let's put you in it!" England sighed knowing he had no choice. He set down the paper and followed the American upstairs into his room where blue pajamas like Alfred's sat on the bed. It was a unicorn instead of a cow.

"I never signed up for this when I accepted to go out with you," Arthur muttered picking up the PJs. He walked to the bathroom where he then put it on. He looked in the mirror afterwards and instantly turned red. He looked ridiculous.

After a minute, Alfred knocked on the door. "Art? It everything okay? You're takin' a while."

"I'm quite fine." He inhaled and opened the door, turning more shades of red. Alfred whistled.

"Blue might not be your color, but dang you look nice," he commented.

"Shut up, you asshat," England said pushing the American away.

"Aww, but Iggitie! I was complementing you! Just be thankful I'm not criticizing you for One Direction and all those other bands no one likes."

"I should say the same to you about _Twilight_." America went red from embarrassment.

"Shut up! You and I both know how much I regret that!"

"Don't even get me started on Rebecca Black."

"Okay! We both made mistakes! Just be thankful neither of us made Justin Beiber." Alfred shuddered. "What was Matt on when he came around?"

Somewhere in Canada, Matthew Williams sneezed. "Who are you?" his bear asked.

"I'm Canadia," Matt answered.

Back in Alfred's house, both agreed there will never be any singer/movie/anything worse than Justin Beiber.

"So, now that I'm in this, what happens?" England asked walking back downstairs into the kitchen where he got an apple.

"Take a pic and text it to Kiku."

"I wonder why Japan sends it to you?"

"Anime and manga's really big in the US right now, I guess. I dunno, but let's get this show on the road!" America put up his hood again and England did the same. Alfred wrapped an arm around the shorter nation, pulling out his phone. He held it away from the two, smiling big. He took the picture and lowered his hand, looking at it afterwards.

"Aww, you didn't smile," he noted, sending the picture. "Ah well. Oh! I left somethin' upstairs! I'll be back!" Alfred ran quickly up the stairs. Before England took a third bite of his apple, America was running back down the stairs. When he came to the kitchen, he tripped over his feet and fell forward shocking Arthur.

Alfred sat up, rubbing his head. "Owie, Artie. That hurt."

"That's why you don't run through the house like a hooligan!" Even if he didn't show it, he was concerned that Al had hurt himself. "Come on, you didn't hurt yourself _that _bad."

The larger nation smiled and stood. "Yup yup! Not even a scratch!"

"What did you want to show me?" Art asked, relieved he wasn't hurt.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled picking a bag off the floor. He opened it and pulled out a...

...A burger.

Of course.

Of _freaking _course.

"You idiot! I thought it was something important!"

"It is important!"

"Important my arse, you ass wipe!"

"Wha'd'you think it was?"

"Defiantly not a burger!"

"So? You know you love me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"I know ya do! If ya didn't why are we datin'?" Arthur went silent. After a minute, he crossed his arms.

"Shut up," he said glaring. Alfred kissed his cheek.

"Love you, too~!"

* * *

**Anyone catch the HetaOni reference? XD Anyhwo, heyo again! I honestly had no idea what a kigurumi was until I actually had to look it up. If I got it wrong, so be it. I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace!**


	12. Day 12: Making Out

Day 12: Making Out

"Happy Three Month Anniversary, Artie!" Alfred said hopping over the back of the couch, landing next to Arthur who looked up from his embroidery.

"So it is. It doesn't seem like three months, though."

"Agreed. But to celebrate, I planned the whole day out! First-"

"I figured you would want to have surprised me," England said setting his craft onto the coffee table.

"Well, ordinary people always do that, and since I'mma hero, I'm not ordinary!"

"Ahh. Go on then."

"Right! First, I'll make sumthin' really special for lunch 'cuz we already had breakie. Second, we'll watch a movie I specially picked out. And third, we'll go out to eat dinner!"

"That sounds interesting."

"It is! I thought about it all last night!"

"You really didn't have to, idiot."

"I know! Just people now-a-days don't last more than a month so it's really special that we did."

"I see."

"Yup! So let me make us some lunch while you sit there and look handsome!" Alfred said kissing England's cheek before standing up and walking to the kitchen.

As soon America was out of sight and hearing distance, England smiled, chuckling.

"You git," he muttered picking up his embroidery again.

An hour or so later, Alfred walked back out of the kitchen holding a pan and plates. He set them on the coffee table and promised to be right back, walking back into the kitchen. A minute later, he returned with a pitcher of lemonade and two cups.

He sat next to England on the couch.

"For lunch, cutie," America began, winking making England blush. "We'll be having spaghetti. For drinks, lemonade." The American served the stunned Brit the food and the two ate quietly.

"Do you like it?" Al asked after a while.

It's delicious. "It's bloody disgusting."

"Hey man. At least I don't burn my food when I cook."

"Neither do I- and don't you dare say anything, twit!"

Alfred closed his mouth again as he was about to speak and continued eating. "So do you really like it?"

Yes. "No."

"Oh... Well, you know what I heard?"

The Briton sighed. "What?"

"I heard that tea and lemonade is really good together. Do you know if it is?"

"I suppose it's fine."

"How's it taste?"

"It's... sweet and sour; it's kind of balanced out."

"Huh. I'll have to try it sometime."

"Yeah." They finished eating in silence. Afterwards, Al put the dishes away. He came back and put a movie into the DVD player. After it loaded, he sat next to his love, wrapping an arm around him.

"What are we watching?" the lighter haired blond said.

"A movie."

"I know _that_. What movie?"

"The one we're watching," the blue-eyed nation said smiling.

Arthur sighed and relaxed in Alfred's arms. The movie began. "_The Notebook_?" Arthur muttered. "Isn't this what you call a chick-flick? Why are we watching it?"

"'Cuz it was the only romance one they had." The two nations fell silent again, watching the movie.

After about half an hour, England grew bored. He looked away from the TV to the younger nation. Alfred was absolutely perfect. The way his jaw line was, the way his glasses looked perched on his nose, the way his blue eyes shone in the television light, the way his hair fell, the way that one piece defied gravity.

Arthur looked at that piece a little longer before curiosity took over. He held a hand out and twirled it in his finger wondering why it could defy gravity.

Alfred jumped away, turning bright red. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?" he asked stuttering many times.

"I was wondering about your cowlick," England replied not seeing the problem.

"D-don't touch it!" he said.

"And why not?" England asked smirking.

"Because I-I-I said so!"

"I need more of a reason, love." Artie leaned forward again reaching out to the hair.

Alfred swatted it away. "Don't make me do something I'll regret, Iggy."

"What could be so bad about a piece of hair?" he demanded. He reached out for it again getting the same results as last time.

"England, please stop," America asked. England froze and retracted his hand.

"Alright, Alfred. Alright." England sat back down. Alfred did too after a minute. Once he was completely relaxed again, Arthur's stubbornness made him pull it again. The next thing he knew, Alfred was on top of him, looking down with lust. He was panting heavily.

"Please, Arthur... Let go," he said breathless. England was frozen in shock, but he still didn't let go.

Alfred's lips were on his in the matter of seconds, their teeth hitting each other's from the force. America gripped the cushion underneath Arthur. They broke only to rejoin again seconds later. Alfred licked Arthur's lips in hopes of entry, which he didn't allow.

Alfred smirked in the kiss and ran a hand up England's stomach, making him gasp, allowing entry.

Alfred's tongue explored every inch of Arthur's mouth making the other light-headed. England entwined his fingers in America's hair, trying to pull the other closer, deepening the kiss.

Alfred's tongue left letting England take over Alfred's, also exploring the American's mouth. They broke again, a string of saliva connecting them together. Both were panting heavily, wanting more.

Alfred kissed the older man again running a hand up his shirt much to the other's pleasure. They broke and Alfred began trailing kisses down Arthur's neck making him moan in pleasure. Alfred smirked against his skin and came back up to his lips.

"Arthur," Alfred said breathlessly between kisses.

"Mmm."

"Marry me." Arthur stopped and looked at the American. "Marry me, Arthur Kirkland! I love you way too damn much to not marry you!"

"Yes. A thousand times yes, Alfred," he said kissing him again. Alfred laid down on top of England, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Arthur."

"I love you, too, Alfred." The two stayed like that even after they fell asleep, completely forgetting the movie, also forgetting their dinner.

* * *

**Don't yell at me! I don't know British slang, and I'm too lazy to look it up! Fun fact! I have had tea and lemonade togethera and I absolutely love it :) I suggest giving it a try. Also, don't yell at me if it's not the best. As I said before, Romance isn't my forte. Anywho, I hope you liked it, and until next time! Peace~!**


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

"Hey cutie," America said wrapping an arm around his love's shoulder. England blushed lightly and leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder.

"Hello, love," he answered.

Alfred kissed him and smiled when they broke. "How're you?"

"You should know this, Alfred. I've basically been living with you since a few weeks ago."

"Yeah? Maybe you should."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay. Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Can we go on a walk?"

"Do you realize how cold it is outside? It's mid-March."

"Humph. Fine, we'll stay inside," Alfred said pouting. "I wanted to get ice cream."

"Alfred, we still have some."

"Nuh, uh. I finished it the other day."

"What?! Why?"

"I like ice cream. Ya mad bro?"

England sighed. "I'll be right back."

"Where ya goin'?" America asked straightening up some on the couch he and England were on.

"Calm down, I need to get something." He stood up and left the living room. Alfred sighed and waited for him to return.

There was a lot of banging from the kitchen causing the American to stand. "You okay, Artie?" he asked. England walked out of the kitchen and nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"So wha'di'ja get?" Art held up a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream smiling.

Al gasped. "You got ice cream? I'm totally coming over there ta hug you!" Alfred ran over to Arthur but tripped over the coffee table and fell onto the floor with a crash.

"Don't tell me you injured your foot again," Arthur said setting the ice cream on the coffee table. America sat up rubbing his head, pouting.

"No, but how's come every time I run to you, I fall?"

"I guess you're just-"

"Don't say it."

"-falling for me."

"Darn it, Iggywad. I told you not to say it."

"'Iggywad'? What ever happened to my name?"

"Eh, Arthur is so boring, you know? Anywho! Let's have ice cream!" America shouted reaching for the ice cream. "Iggs, can you get spoons?"

"What about bowls?"

"What _about _them?"

"...Nothing." England went back into the kitchen and emerged shortly after with two spoons. He gave one to America and sat down next to him. Al opened the container and both got some out with their spoon.

"Oh. My. God. This is fudging awesome!" Al shouted taking another bite. England chuckled, smiling. They ate in silence until America hissed and held his head.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" Artie asked.

"Brain freeze!" he yelped.

"That's why you take your time."

"But it's so good!"

"Then stop complaining."

"But I can't _not _complain. It's cold, yo!" He tried to take another bite only to realize it was empty. He looked up pouting. "Way to go, Artie! You ate it all!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. _You _were the one stuffing their face with sweets. Not me."

"Nope, nopenopenope! It was you!" Alfred smiled.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes huh!"

"Stop lying. It's a bad habit."

"Well... Uh, you made One Direction!"

"Are we going to do this again? Must I bring up _Twilight _again? Plus, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with our conversation. It means you make gross things."

"At least I don't think vampires sparkle."

"Shuddup!" Alfred whined.

England smirked, crossing his arms, knowing he won.

"Anywho, I'll throw this away. Tomorrow can we get more ice cream?"

"No."

"What, why?"

"You have had numerous amounts of sugar lately. I'm surprised you're not jumping out of your skin by now."

"Shut up. I'll pick it up myself, then."

"Oh no you don't!"

"You ain't my mom!"

"No, but I am older. Plus, 'ain't' isn't a word."

"Yes huh! I said so!"

"Whatever."

"Love you too!"

"Yes, Alfred. I love you." Alfred kissed Arthur again, a little longer than usual, before straightening up and throwing away the empty container. He came back and cuddled with the love of his life for the rest of the night.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOSH. YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A HAPPY ATTACK (yes, that is now a thing) WITH ALL YOUR FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS AND JAZZ IT'S MAKING ME SPAZ OUT. I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BECOME SO POPULAR IN SUCH A SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME. EVERY DAY WHEN I OPEN MY EMAIL I SEE THAT SO MANY NEW GUMMY BEARS ARE FOLLOWING THIS AND IT MAKES MY DAY EVERY TIME. THANKS SO MUCH.**

**Anywho, hey, gummy bears! I didn't realize until now how much fluff is in this. O.o I didn't intend for this to happen. It just... did. Anywho again! I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace!**


	14. Day 14: Gender Swapped

Day 14: Gender Swapped

"SLEEPOVER!" Amelia yelled jumping onto Alice's back after the world meeting. The Briton stumbled forward but didn't fall. She glared back to the American on her shoulders.

"My God, Amelia. Give me more of a warning," she said readjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Okay. Alice, incoming!"

"I know that now, you idiot! Now get off me!" Amelia sighed but did so anyway.

"Okay! Come on! You should have clothes big enough for me at your house so we don't need ta go to mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleepover!"

"No."

"But Iggy-"

"No, I said!"

"Ahh, _Angleterre _and _Amerique _are arguing again," France said sighing. "Can't you relieve your sexual tensions somewhere else... With me there?" She smiled and laughed at England's angered expression.

"We don't have any 'sexual tensions', thankyouverymuch. Just shut up you perverted frog!" Alice yelled glaring at the French female.

"You wound me, Alice," Francine said laughing.

"Go away before I really hurt you, frog."

"Aww, come on, Ali. Francine ain't so bad once you over look her pervertedness," Amelia said wrapping an arm around Alice.

"One, it's Alice or England, not any other name. Two, France will _never _be on good terms with me."

"Ahh, I have learnt to live with it. Anyway, I better get going. There are many men I need to make lo- I mean see at the moment. _Au revoir_!"

She waved and left the two blondes to themselves.

"Hey, Iggy, guess what!" Amelia said.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"SLEEPOVER!" America grabbed England's hand and dragged her to Alice's house, which was not too far from where the meeting was being held.

"I said no, America!"

"Yeah? I said yes! Now hurry and open your door before I freeze ta death."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying, you bloody git." Alice unlocked her door and walked inside, closing it after Amelia walked inside.

"Alright, Amelia. Since this was _your _idea, you think of what to do."

"Er... I was hopin' you had somethin'."

"Of course. Of freaking course!" England sighed. "I suppose we can watch a movie." America lit up. "That doesn't involve super heroes." Amelia frowned.

"You're no fun!"

"I'm sorry, I don't wake up everyday to please you."

"You're also mean!" America pouted, crossing her arms. "What crawled up your a-"

"Pick a movie off the shelf, will you? I'll get us some refreshments."

"M'kay~!" the larger nation said walking over to the movie selection. She chose out _The Goonies _just as England came back with a couple of cups filled with tea.

"_The Goonies_, I choose you!" Amelia said plopping onto the couch, picking up a cup.

"That childish movie? Whatever, I guess." Alice sat next to the glasses-less nation sipping her own tea after putting the movie in the DVD player.

"Come on, it's a good movie!"

"Okay." The two silenced and watched the movie. Once both were done with the tea, Alice set the cups in the sink and came back to that find Amelia had changed into a pair of black shorts and a blue tank top. She was laying down on her stomach on the couch, looking intensely at the TV screen.

England sighed and moved America's feet so she could sit on the couch, too. America rotated so her head was resting on Alice's lap.

Amelia gasped pointing at the screen. "Hey! Watch it! The evil people are after you!" she said.

"They can't hear you, love," Iggy pointed out.

"So? Like you don't ever talk to the TV screen."

"_Touche_." They went quiet again, Amelia occasionally talking to the characters until she eventually fell asleep. She snored softly as Alice stopped the movie, moving out from under the other nation. She sat in a chair and got comfortable, slowly following pursuit.

* * *

**Heyo, gummy bears! This is actually the first time that I've written the genderbent versions so I hope I got them right! Plus, I'm sorry if I make France seem so... perverted... I just wanted to say that I DO NOT think of him/her that way, I just have it for the sake of comedy. No flames, please? And I don't know French. So, if there are any translation errors, just say the words and I'll correct it! Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace~!**


	15. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

Arthur was laying on the couch when Alfred walked into the living room the following week.

"Yo, Iggy, I-" he stopped when he looked at what his boyfriend was wearing. Arthur had on black skinny jeans with chains, a medium gray-blue top with the British flag on it, a glove with the fingers cut off on his right hand, and a few dog tags around his neck. Arthur looked up at the other blond and smirked at the dumbfounded expression he gave.

"What is it you need, Alfred?" he asked sitting up.

"Well, you look different," America stated. "And I think I like it." He smiled and gave Punk!Iggy a kiss.

"Thank you, love," he said once it broke. "Now what did you need?"

"Well, uh, I was gonna ask if we could go out for dinner, but you don't seem like you'd wanna." Alfred sat down next to the shorter man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. England chuckled.

"You're probably right."

"What wou'ja wanna do instead?"

"We can still go out. Maybe to something more suitable to our appearance."

"'Our'?"

"What, you aren't changing?"

"I thought about it," Al answered smiling.

"Well, go on and change, git!" Arthur said lightly pushing the American up. Al laughed and walked upstairs. Shortly after, he walked back down dressed similar to England. He wore black skinny jeans, black Converse, a dark blue tee shirt, and a leather jacket, in place of his brown bomber one he usually wore.

"How's this?" he asked holding out his arms. England studied him before pulling out a pencil from his back pocket. He walked over to the taller man and pulled off his glasses, stopping briefly when he saw the child-like face.

"This may hurt a little, since you're not used to it," England warned. "Don't blink until I say so, alright?"

"Wait, what are you-" he flinched when something touched under his eye. He moved back some to see what Artie was doing.

Arthur sighed annoyed. "Calm down. I'm not doing anything to hurt you."

"What are you doing?"

"Hang on and you'll see." America nodded and England resumed whatever he was doing. "You need to look up." America tilted his head up. "No, your eyes!" England moved his head back down and Alfred looked at the ceiling trying not to blink from what Iggy was doing.

Suddenly he stopped. "Alright, look at me." Alfred did and Arthur smiled. "There." He gave the other man his glasses back and he put them on, vision clearing up.

"So, wha'd'ja do?" the American asked.

England held up his pencil, which revealed itself to be eyeliner.

"You put eyeliner on me?! That's for girls, dude!"

"Oh shut up, you're over reacting. It looks fine on you. If you don't believe me, you can look for yourself." England put the eyeliner back into his pocket.

"Why don't you have any on?" Alfred asked walking to the bathroom with England following.

"I do, thank you." America looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. His eyes stood out a lot more than they were, even with the glasses on. It gave him that 'I-Don't-Care-So-Shut-Up' look, completing the rock look he wanted.

"Dude! That's epic! How'd you do that?"

"I used to wear eyeliner all the time in my punk stage," he said sheepishly.

"So, heh. You're wearing it, too? How's come I can't see it?"

"I have some on, just not as dark as yours. I had to make it noticeable through your glasses."

"Oh. Well, shall we head out?"

"We shall." They walked out of the house hand-in-hand to the car, where the younger nation took the wheel. They drove off to a punk bar (England swore on his life to Alfred he wouldn't drink).

They exited the vehicle and went inside after showing their I.D.s. There were many people there dressed similar to the duo, most having funky hair colors. Heavy metal was playing as entertainment and some were dancing on the dance floor to it. Others were seated at tables.

They sat at a booth and watched the other people enjoy themselves.

"Hey, Artie. This place is weird," Alfred muttered, leaning over to England.

Arthur was smiling to his eyes as he looked over to Alfred. "Really? I don't think so." America raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyway.

If Iggy was okay with it, so was he!

They stayed there for a few hours before leaving to go home.

When the two walked inside America's house, Arthur was full of smiles.

"Wow, do I miss those days when I was a punk," he said sighing happily.

"You seemed like you were havin' fun. Even when we were talkin' to Valerie and Gwen. I was shocked when they gave us their number."

"Me too," Arthur admitted. "Oh, you're eyeliner is running down your face."

"Ahh, I dun' care. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look right now?"

"I've heard."

"Well, you are." Alfred cupped England's chin and kissed him for a few seconds. When they broke, Artie was smiling. He wrapped his arms around Al's neck and kissed him again, longer this time.

They broke wanting air. "I love you, Iggy."

"I love you, too, Alfred." They smiled at each other again before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**Heh... AlfredsecretlyknowshelikesPunk!Iggy'cuzwhowouldn't? Hi again! I just remembered that yesterday was White Day in Japan. Happy White day you guys! ...And everyone else who celebrates it. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace~!**


	16. Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

Day 16: During Their Morning Rituals

"Alfred," Arthur said shaking the sleeping American's shoulders. When he didn't move, Arthur shook him again, harder this time. "Alfred wake up!" America merely rolled onto his back from his stomach, spreading out, claiming the whole queen sized bed as his. The blanket was covering the top of his legs and his midriff, and he was snoring softly with his mouth open.

Arthur sighed, knowing he wouldn't wake up for another five hours. "Fine, if you want to be an ass, I'll be one back." England smirked and went downstairs into the kitchen where he grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon. He walked back up to the sleeping nation's room still smirking.

He adjusted the pan in his hand and smacked it against the spoon causing a lot of ruckus. Alfred jumped up and quickly backed away from the noise successfully falling off the bed with the blankets tangled around his feet, wide-eyed.

Arthur smirked seeing it worked and stopped. "What's wrong, Alfred? You look a little pale," he said bitterly sweet.

America glared at the older man. "You fucking ass clown! What the hell was that for?!" he asked standing up after untangling himself from the covers. America was _not _a morning person _at all_.

England smiled a smile similar to Russia's creepy one. "Whatever do you mean, love?"

"Don't '_love_' me, you God damn ass tard," he said walking to the bathroom. "You're a real ass, you know." Yeah, Al wasn't a morning guy.

"I do that every day, Alfred. Why must you continue to be mad at me?"

"'Cuz you're a fucking tard face," he said pouting, running a brush through his hair, looking in the mirror in the bathroom above the sink. Arthur smiled softly. Alfred was awake now meaning he wouldn't snap again. He would, but not as harshly.

"I only do it to wake you up at reasonable time, dear," England said crossing his arms after setting the pan and spoon on the counter top.

"It's eight in the morning! How's that reasonable?!" he asked slamming the hairbrush onto the sink's surface.

"It's better than waking at one in the afternoon."

"But I like to sleep!"

"You get eight hours of sleep every night. If you get more than that, it's bad for your health. You're fine." Arthur patted Alfred's head amused at his horrific expression.

"But studies show that you don't cooperate fully until after ten A.M!"

"But you still do. It's not my fault you stay up until midnight."

"Shuddup!" America walked out of the bathroom back to his room with Arthur following where he opened his dresser drawer. He looked through it a little before pulling a white tank top out. He then went to his closet and pulled out a random pair of jeans. He quickly changed with Artie looking away, a light blush on his cheeks. He didn't know why he still blushed when Al changed. He'd done it since they were first a couple.

After Al was done, he sighed smiling. "Whelp. Let's eat. I don' know about you but 'm hungry."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go-Ooo! Put me down, idiot!" Alfred had walked over to Artie and slung him over his shoulder. Al only laughed in response. He carried the island nation downstairs and into the kitchen where he sat him on a chair.

"What will you be making?" Iggy asked readjusting himself in the chair.

"Cereal!" America said smiling. He frowned upon seeing England's face. "Hey, it's cereal or Poptarts. You choose."

"Fine," he said sighing. Al smiled and got out two bowls and spoons, the milk, and the box of cereal, setting them on the table. The two ate in silence, not even bothering to make conversation.

Afterwards, both went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Alfred pushed England out afterwards, having to go.

When he was done, he walked back out to find Arthur reading the long ago abandoned book on the couch. He smiled and fell over the back of it, landing his head on Art's lap. England lifted his book some so he wouldn't accidentally hit him with it.

Alfred pulled out his phone and began checking his FaceBook. He laughed making Arthur look at him.

"It seems like Matt screwed up something with his country and is now payin' for it."

"I wish him luck," England said returning to his book. Alfred agreed before putting his phone in his back pocket. He exhaled bored shortly afterwards.

"Entertain me, Iggy!" he said.

"Surely you can find something to occupy yourself with. You might not be able to tell, but I'm trying to finish this book I started a few months ago."

"But you say that every day!"

"And you say _that _every day. I'll stop saying it when I finish this book."

"But that'll take forever!"

"It will if you keep bothering me."

Alfred muttered colorful words before sitting up. He looked around and sighed, extremely bored.

"Hey, Iggy?"

"What now?"

"I was thinkin', you know how everyone argues at the meetings?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'unno. But anywho, what if we _didn't _argue and fight. What if we all got along?"

"That would be odd. Good luck trying to get that to happen."

"I'll will 'cuz I'm the hero!" he said determinedly. Arthur patted his shoulder.

"Whatever you say, Alfred." America usually spouted something he thought of and asked England for his opinion. It usually ended with Alfred claiming himself to be a hero, though.

And that happened every morning, every day. Both have tried to change the routine a few times before but always reverted back to this schedule. They guessed there was no changing it, huh?

* * *

**Yo gummy bears! I'm sorry if it's not the best; I'm running low on sleep, but I didn't want to sleep until I got this done so I wouldn't forget! If you do, by any chance, see something wrong, tell me and I'll correct it ASAP ^^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter and until next time, peace~! **


	17. Day 17: Spooning

Day 17: Spooning

Arthur was sitting on the couch when Alfred walked inside the house in the afternoon a week later. England looked up to Alfred and smiled.

"Hello, love," he greeted standing up, helping Alfred's with the bags he was holding.

"Hey, sexy," Alfred answered taking off his coat and hanging it up as England set the bags on the table in the kitchen. Alfred put something in his jacket pocket and sat on the couch, draping his arm over the back of it.

Artie walked back inside the living room and sat next to Al. He moved England forward on the couch and sat behind him, hugging him from behind. America rested his head on his love's shoulder. England wrapped his hands around Alfred's and relaxed in the hold.

"So, Iggs. How have you been lately?" Alfred asked trying to spark a conversation.

"I've been well. I've been watching that one mystery show you told me about."

"Oh? _Ellery Queen_? Do ya like it?"

"I really don't fancy any of your work, but I suppose so."

"I told'ja you would."

"What about you? How have _you _been lately?"

"Ehh, same old, same old. I'm just thinkin'."

"About?"

"I have something I wanna give someone I love, but I don't know how." Arthur frowned slightly.

"Really? What is it, if you mind telling?"

"I can't say at the moment. It's not the right time." Arthur looked back at Alfred confused.

"Alright."

"Hey, Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno. I just feel like I don't say it enough."

"Well, I love you, too. Now, tell me what's wrong. You're not acting like yourself."

"Really? Huh. Nothing's wrong. Just waitin' for the right time, you know?"

"No, I don't. Care to classify?"

"Can't."

"And why not?"

"It won't be a surprise then!"

"You're too confusing," England muttered leaning against the other's chest, still being hugged from behind.

The two men stayed like that for who knows how long, content on staying there all day. Arthur had his eyes closed, leaning his head back onto America's shoulder, whereas Alfred was resting his forehead on England's shoulder.

To any other person, they would've looked to be asleep, that is, until Alfred lifted his head making England open his eyes and do the same.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" he asked concerned.

"Nothin', Iggiword. It's just, I've got something in my pocket I need ta get."

"Alright." Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Arthur watched with curiosity as Al set it on England's lap, opening it showing a beautiful diamond ring. It had about seven diamonds on it, the band itself being gold.

Arthur gasped and covered his mouth upon seeing it.

"I didn't do it formally last time, so I'll do it again.

"Will you, Arthur Kirkland, marry me?" Alfred asked looking at the green eyed nation hopefully.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! Alfred! You didn't have to! Honestly, love!" Arthur all but yelled.

Alfred laughed lightly and took out the ring, placing it on Arthur's ring finger. He had put it on the wrong hand and England fixed it, laughing lightly. Artie ran a finger over it a few times and looked back at Alfred who was nuzzling his neck.

"Oh, Alfred..." he said lovingly.

"Oh, Iggy," Alfred mocked lightly meeting the other's eyes. Alfred guided Arthur's chin so their lips met. Arthur rested his hand on Al's cheek as they kissed, eyes closing. When they broke, Arthur relaxed even more in Al's protective arms and Alfred kissed his neck lovingly. Occasionally he would mutter sweet nothings to the other and both were okay with it.

"So... Who's takin' who's name?" Alfred asked suddenly.

"You're taking mine," Arthur and Alfred said in unison.

"Oh, no I'm not. You're taking _mine_," Arthur said.

"Uh uh! I'm the one who proposed. Twice! You take mine!"

"On the contrary, I _raised _you, so you should be a Kirkland."

"Hey man. I'm the man in the relationship. It's only natural for a woman to take the man's last name."

"Alright, who deemed you as the man?"

"I did, of course!"

"If anything, we are both _equal _in this relationship. We're both the 'man' and there is no 'woman'."

"Ah, ah, ah! Every couple has a man and a woman."

"Well, this one does not."

"But we have to! What about our future kids? They'll have to call one of us mom!"

"And I nominate you." Pause. "You want to have children?!"

"Well, yah. I don't think a family shouldn't have a couple of kids runnin' 'round, y'know?"

"We'll discuss this later, Alfred."

"Fine, ya old fart!"

"What ever happened to the Alfred that was present a few minutes ago?"

"He's still here." Alfred kissed Arthur again to prove it.

"He needs to come out more," Arthur mumbled before being kissed again. They broke for a final time and Arthur and Alfred stayed in that position until dinner.

* * *

**_Ellery Queen_ is an actual show, and I suggest watching it if you like murder mysteries. Hi gummy bears! So it's official! They are getting married! (And it appears Alfred wants kids XD) Anywho, I hope you liked it and until next time! Peace~**


	18. Day 18: Doing Something Together

Day 18: Doing Something Together

"Hurry up, Alfred, we're already late as it is," Arthur called up the stairs, looking at his watch.

"I don't wanna go though," he answered, trudging down the stairs. "I didn't want ta wake up. It's Monday! Kill me now."

"I don't want to be there, either, but I'm not complaining. Now hurry up."

"Alright, _mom_."

"Shut up." Both walked to the car where they drove off to where the world meeting was being held at in the US.

Finally, they arrived there after a long silent car ride. They walked inside the building finding many other nations there. In the group were France, Prussia, Spain, and Canada. Plus others like Italy, Germany, Japan, Hungary, and Austria.

"_Bonjour_, _Amerique _and _Angleterre_," Francis said walking over with his two pals.

"'Sup Francey. You too Prussia and Spain," America smiled.

"So, Francey Pants told us you and Caterpillar brows are hanging around a lot lately," Prussia said smirking, his red eyes shining.

Both blondes went red. "Well, er, uh-" Arthur began.

"Aha, you know it Gilbert! Just some, er, business," Alfred finished.

Antonio and Gilbert gave both a skeptical look. "Really? He also told us that you both have gotten... Close," Spain said.

England and America went a darker red. Both shared a look as if asking they other 'what should I say?'.

"We-we have, uh-"

_SMACK_!

"You three! Leave England and America alone!" Hungary, or Elizabeta, said holding up her frying pan.

"Gah! Why'd you hit _me_? The awesome me shouldn't deserve this torture from a girl!"

"At least she didn't hit _moi_, unless you'd like to~" France said winking. Hungary's grip tightened on the handle of her pan and Francis visibly flinched.

"Ah, _si_, _si_. Let's go, _amigos_," Antonio said. Elizabeta hit Gilbert on the head again with her pan for a good measure before she let them leave.

When they were a good distance away, she turned to Al and Artie, smirking and crossing her arms.

"So, is it true?" she asked. "Don't even try lying to me or you'll get what Prussia got."

The men blushed even harder and Alfred nodded once. Hungary smiled and squealed.

"I have to tell Kiku! He'd be so happy! Operation: UsUk is finally in action! That means he'll have more ideas and inspiration for those doujinshis he's making for me!"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. You-Ess-You-Kay? What's that?" Alfred asked clueless.

"Idiot, it's our names together. I'm assuming our shipping name...?" Arthur looked at Elizabeta and she nodded.

"Wait... Again. You mean you _wanted _us to get together?"

"Exactly! Kiku goes pretty in detail with those doujinshis. I'm surprised he had it in him. I'll give you my favorite one sometime. Who knows, it might spark something." Both blondes blushed again, looking away from each other. Elizabeta gasped.

"Are those rings?!" she asked picking up Alfred's left hand, running a finger over the ring on his ring finger. "You're engaged?! Just how long have you been together without anyone knowing? Man, that's a ring. Better than the one Austria got me." She then showed them her ring that she had around her neck on a chain. Alfred and Arthur's indeed had a bigger diamond on it. "It must've costed a lot. Who proposed to who and when?"

"One question at a time," Alfred said chuckling. "Yes, they're rings. Yes, we're engaged. We've been datin' for four months. I proposed a month ago tomorrow." Arthur only blushed harder, crossing his arms, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Ooo! I _really _have to tell Kiku! He'd be so excited!" Hungary said clapping happily. "Oh well, I got to jet, so I'll see you two later!" In a blink of an eye, she was out of sight.

"What. Just happened?" Alfred asked.

"You told her, you bloody idiot!"

"Well, sor_ry_. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get hit by a frying pan."

"You do realize that you told the biggest homosexual fan here about our _homosexual _relationship, right?"

"Oh... Aw crap!"

"Exactly."

"Shit. Well, there's nothing we can do now. Eheh. So, let's just get this over with."

"I suppose you're right. What's done is done." And they may or may not regret it later.

* * *

**Headcannon: Hungary still has the ring Austria gave her when they got married. She keeps it on a chain around her neck~! Hi gummy bears! Sorry for this coming out so late, I woke up late, was talking with a friend, and still had to get school done. I guess it makes up for having an awesome Monday, right? ^^" Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	19. Day 19: In Formal Wear

Day 19: In Formal Wear

"Alfred, get your arse down here before I leave without you!" Arthur called up the stairs, running a hand through his slicked back hair, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"I'm comin', I'm comin', old man," Alfred said walking downstairs, fixing his sleeve. Arthur's breath caught in his throat. To put it simply, Alfred looked stunning. He was dressed in a black tux with a light gray undershirt and a black tie. His hair was brushed and combed back, and his glasses were perched on his nose proudly. It made him look _much _older.

"Wow," was all England could manage to say. America looked up and smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself," he commented. Arthur also wore a black tux. But instead of a gray shirt and black tie, he had a white shirt and a red tie. His hair was slicked back like it was when he was escaping Italy, showing off his wonderful green eyes.

"Why thank you, love," he said and Alfred hugged him, kissing him afterwards.

They broke and smiled lovingly to each other.

"No problem, cutie. Anywho, we should head out soon, don't you agree?"

"Ahh, yes. It might be best." Both walked to the car and got in, America driving off.

"So what's happening again?" Al asked after a while, even though he knew the answer.

"Francis invited us to a restaurant for a formal party, from what I've gathered."

"Won'er what it could be for?"

"Me too." They silenced out until they came up to the restaurant they would be eating at. When they walked into the building, a waiter greeted them. Al told him that they were with Francis. The waiter nodded and lead them to a private table where France and Canada were seated.

"Ah, _bonjour_, Alfred and Arthur. _Merci _for coming," Francey greeted when he saw them, standing up.

"Hey, Francis," America said taking a seat next to Matt. "Hey, Mattie!"

"Hi, Al," Canada responded. "You too, Arthur."

"Ahh, yes. Hello, Matthew," Arthur said taking a seat on the other side of Alfred. "So, what are we here for?" he asked as France took the last seat between Matt and Artie.

"Well, it's April. And Alfred wanted to celebrate," he explained.

"Celebrate what?"

Alfred smiled. "Ah, that's where I come in. Happy birthday, love," he said hugging Arthur.

"You mean you remembered?" Arthur asked shocked.

"Why wouldn't I, Artie?"

"He's been planning this for a month, now," Matthew said. Al blushed embarrassed.

"Shut up, Mattie! You weren't supposed ta say that!"

"As Alfred said, happy birthday Arthur. Another year of being 23, huh?" France said.

"Yeah..."

"Wait, your human age is 23? I thought you were like 21 or 22," Alfred said.

"What? As much as I'd love to go back in time and be 21 again, I am, indeed, 23," Arthur clarified.

"So I'm datin' an older man? I'm 19..."

"God, you're still a teenager!"

"Of course I am! How old did j'ou think I was?"

"I don't know. Maybe 20, no older than 21."

"That's weird. So there's a four year difference?"

"Anyway," France said. "We came to celebrate, not discuss our ages."

"Aha, sorry, dude. Um, since we already ate dinner, why don't we have some of the chocolate cake I preordered."

"Alfred, you didn't have to," Arthur said.

"Al does what he wants, when he wants," Matthew chimed. "There's no point in telling him not to." America rubbed the back of his neck, a light pink tint to his cheeks.

"I guess you're right," Arthur sighed smiling. "Thank you, dear," he said to America.

"I'm pretty cool, now, aren't I?"

"Aha no."

"Whaa-? Why not?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"Can't I be a cool idiot?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're also annoying."

"But I'm still the Hero, right?"

England sighed. "Fine, fine. Yes." America cheered causing people the near them to look over.

"Love you, Artie!"

"Shut up."

"Even though you're mean to me."

"Shut up!"

"You know you love me!"

"Happy birthday to you~" a group of employees sang walking to the four, stopping any further conversation. America, Canada, and France smiled and sang with them. "Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday dear Arthur (or Artie in Al's case)~ Happy birthday to you~" One of them set the cake in front of England and he looked at it in a loss for words.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Artie!" America said smiling. Arthur smiled and closed his eyes in response.

_I wish that this idiot will stay with me to the end._

He opened his eyes and blew out the candles. They all cheered.

Surely, that will be true, even without the wish, but it won't hurt, would it?

* * *

**Heyo gummy bears! My sister is now reading this, and I have no idea what to do O.o Haa... She keeps pestering me to write more, and fast. ^^ Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter, and until next time! Peace~!**


	20. Day 20: Dancing

Day 20: Dancing

America sighed taking a seat next to England, who was off to the side of the room at a table. He rested his elbow on the table and his head was on his hand.

"You're bored, also?" Arthur asked looking over to the other. He nodded.

You see, Elizabeta invited a lot of nations over for a party. Everyone was doing whatever they wanted leaving only a few bored, sitting at tables around the dance floor. Alfred and Arthur were in that group.

Arthur took a drink of the tea that they served earlier in the evening. "Me, too," he said.

"Hey, there's Matt with Gilbert. Should we say hi to 'em?" Alfred asked, pointing to a table across the room. The two in question were awfully close.

"Are you sure they'd like company now?"

"Why not? Come on, let's go." They stood up and walked across the dance floor to Canada and Prussia.

"Hey Matt. D'ya mind if we sit?" Alfred asked pointing to the two empty chairs. Canada instantly went red and moved away from the albino.

"S-sure Al," he stuttered.

"So, what were you talking about, if you feel comfortable about answering, that is?" Arthur asked.

"I was taking with Birdie about what we were going to do awesomely when we get back home," Prussia said.

"'We'? You're living together?" Artie asked.

"Well, yeah-"

"Whoa, bro, no, bro. Hold the phone. Since when were you together?!" Alfred asked, protective big brother jeans on.

"Calm down Al. He hasn't hurt me in any way," Canada reassured.

"No, Mattie! Answer me!"

"Well... We've been together for... Six months."

"And I am only now hearing about this?!"

"I tried to tell you when you called about you and Arthur, but you kept rambling about how you and him are finally together and it was worth the revolution..." Canada said. Both blondes went red, one from embarrassment, the other from being confronted.

"Oh..." Al said, calming down greatly. "Sorry, bro. But seriously, Gilbert. If you hurt my brother, I'll hurt you. That's a promise."

"_Ja_, _ja_. I get it. I felt the same way with Ludwig and Feli," Prussia said. "Completely unawesome, if you ask me."

Before anyone could reply, DJ Japan's voice rang out through the speakers, cutting off the music that was playing. "Alright, everyone. That last song was _Paper Moon_. Now we're going to slow things down for a while. So get with your friends, family, lovers, anyone you hold dear to you and dance." He started playing _Ichiban no Takaramono _and couples paired with each other.

Canada and Prussia got up and started dancing leaving Arthur and Alfred alone.

Alfred looked over to the shorter man and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Artie, will you dance with me?" he asked. Arthur blushed but nodded anyway. America lead him out onto the dance floor.

"Now how is this going to work since we're both male?" Arthur asked after fumbling around with Alfred's hands, trying to get comfortable.

"Maybe we could..." Alfred put his hands around Arthur's waist as Arthur did the same to him. "No. Wait." They readjusted, but quickly went back to the previous position. "No, no. Stop." Alfred dropped his hold and grabbed his love's hands. He guided them to his shoulders, setting his hands on the other's waist again. "How's this?"

Arthur was beet red. "This is bloody ridiculous," he muttered, looking away from Al.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way it's comf'ter'ble."

Arthur sighed. "It's alright, for now." America nodded and began swaying back and forth, slowly moving in a circle on the dance floor.

"Relax. You're stiff," America said. England visibly relaxed in the hold.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this," he apologized. America pulled him closer.

"It's alright. I'm not either. Can you look at me though?" Arthur hesitantly did so. Once he caught the other's eyes, he wasn't going to lose them.

Those blue orbs had him mesmerized. He lost track of everyone else in the room. It was only him and Alfred, no one else.

No one will ever know what went through him at that moment for Arthur pulled Alfred into a long, passionate kiss. Both had stopped moving once it began, only interested in kissing the other. Their eyes had closed as Arthur ran a hand through Al's hair. They broke when they heard a whistle.

"You ruined it!" a voice hissed.

"I'm sorry, but it was beautiful," a second voice said.

"Did you get it?" the first asked.

"_Hai_. I got it all," a third one said.

When they turned around, they saw Hungary, Belgium, and Japan, respectively, holding a camera pointed at them. Both blushed harshly but didn't move from the other's arms.

"Can you send me a copy?" Hungary asked.

"Count me, too!" Belgium added.

"Yes, I'll get it to you both as soon a possible," Japan agreed, nodding.

"Thank you, Kiku! You're the best!" Elizabeta said.

"Um, hello, we're still here," Alfred said.

The three returned their attention to England and America.

"Can you guys do that again?" Belgium asked hopeful.

"Absolutely not!" Arthur yelled, breaking away from Alfred. "I don't even know why he did that!"

"Hey, man. _You're _the one who kissed _me_."

"Shut up! I'm going home!" He walled out of the room with Alfred following.

"Aww, Iggy! Don't go!"

"I bet you they'll do _it _when they get home," Hungary said.

"You're probably right," Belgium agreed.

"_Hai_," Japan responded nodding.

* * *

**No matter what you say, Japan is a total fanboy for UsUk. Heyo gummy bears~! I hope you liked that fluff (I've already killed some of you with it XD)! And I'm a proud PruCan shipper so I had to add that in _somewhere_. XD Anywho, I hope you liked it and until next time! Peace~!**


	21. Day 21: Cooking, Baking

Day 21: Cooking/ Baking

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm 100 percently serious, Art. I want you to bake with me."

"'Percently'? Whatever, anyway, what's up? Normally, you never let me in the kitchen when you cook, let alone when I remotely _think _about it," Arthur asked.

"Maybe with some hero's assistance, it'll turn edible," Al shrugged.

"You eat my cooking all the time!"

"It doesn't mean it's edible."

"If you eat it, it's edible!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Are we really going through this again?"

"No. Come on!" America grabbed the other's hand and pulled him into the kitchen. He clapped once. "Okay. What should we make?"

"Maybe some brownies?"

"Why? So we won't see if they're burnt?"

"You arse. Sorry for remembering what you liked when you were younger."

"If that's the case, we should make bacon, too!"

"What? Why bacon?"

"'Cuz bacon is good with everything!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Alfred. Let's just start this."

"Okay! Um... Get some eggs, water, veggie oil, a big bowl and... Yeah, you get those while I get the rest," Alfred instructed walking to a cabinet, opening it. He pulled out the brownie mix and set it on the table along with the items chosen out by Arthur.

"Is this enough?" Arthur asked eyeing everything warily. He thought there should be more.

"Umm, yeah."

"Alright. Now what?"

"Get the liquid measuring cup and, uh, the solid one, too." Arthur nodded and proceeded to look for the requested items, setting them along with everything else.

"Okay. Um, liquids." Alfred then measured the right amounts of liquids and put them into the big bowl. "Hey, Artie?" he asked cracking two eggs. "Can you heat up the oven to 350? And get me a spoon or something."

"Yes, _mom_," Arthur said sarcastically, but he did so anyway. "Is that all?" He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to help, too.

"Um... No, stir this mixture together while I open the mix." America handed the bowl of liquid to England, along with the spoon, and he began to stir it like Alfred said. Meanwhile, Alfred opened the brownie mix.

"Okay, you keep stirring while I dump this in, okay?" he asked. Arthur nodded and Alfred dumped it into the bowl with Arthur still stirring. Some flew back up at them, but both ignored it, keeping up with the task assigned to them.

"And... There!" Alfred said looking up at Arthur, smiling.

Arthur chuckled. "You have some powder on your cheek," he said pointing to his own. America wiped his face and smiled at seeing some on his hand. Just then, the oven beeped letting them know it was heated up to 350° Fahrenheit.

"So, now what?" Arthur asked, looking at the batter.

"Get a cake pan and we'll dump it in there and put it in the oven!" He nodded getting the pan out. Alfred smiled. "Okay! Will you pour it with me?"

Yes. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Yeah, but I want to have a sweet moment, so come on!"

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the bowl and Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur from behind, placing his hands over England's causing him to go red. They slowly poured the mixture into the cake pan, England becoming more red because of how the American was pressed up against his back.

Alfred tapped the pan three times with the spoon for good measure and smiled. "There! Now we can put it in the oven and cook our bacon!" He separated from the other and stuck the pan in the oven, closing it afterwards.

"I suppose so," Arthur answered, feeling a tad bit upset because he left. They both sat at the table next to each other, Alfred leaning against Iggy's shoulder.

"I was wonderin'... why do we cook bacon but bake cookies? It's confusing, y'know?"

"Yes, it amazes me, too."

"Yeah... I wonder if pigs like bacon, too."

"That's cannibalism! Why would you think that?"

"I'm just wondering. Or pie. Do they like pie?"

"I don't know. We'll have to test it out sometime."

"You mean it? Oh! I could ask Switzerland if he has a pig we could borrow, 'cuz doesn't he have pigs?"

"I thought he had sheep..."

"Oh well, they both live on a farm."

"I'm not sure that's how it works, love."

"Well, it should."

"Yes, I agree."

"Anywho," he picked his head up, "Shall we cook our bacon?"

"I guess so." They both stood up and England went to the freezer and grabbed bacon while America grabbed the skillet (the one Hungary gave him), setting it on the stove. He turned it on as Artie gave him the bacon.

"Thanks, sexaih," Alfred said kissing him once.

"Shut up," the other said, a light blush on his cheeks. Alfred chuckled in response and put some bacon on the skillet after it heated up.

Eventually, by the time the brownies were done, Alfred had whipped up numerous amounts of bacon. "Hey Artie!" he called. Arthur had moved out into the living room 15 minutes ago. "Our brownies need to be pulled out! I would do it myself but I have grease on my hands!"

"Coming," England answered walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven. He pulled out the brownies setting the pan onto the counter.

"Now don't those look tasty," Alfred noted walking up behind Arthur after washing his hands.

"I agree."

"Shall we cut them and see?"

"I think we shall."

"Let me do that." America grabbed a knife and began working on cutting the big brownie into smaller brownies. "Hey Art? Wouldn't a big brownie be a cake?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I'unno. Ask the Author."

"There's an Author?! Anyway, I'm not sure. I'm sure we could have a solid argument about it, though. And besides, if that's the case, then the smaller ones are a piece of said cake."

"True. Can you get two plates?"

"Sure." He did as he was told and gave them to Al who then put a brownie on each plate, then putting a few slices of bacon on it.

"Hmm... Is it just me or does it seem to be missing something?"

"I noticed that too," Arthur admitted. "Do you have any powdered sugar, by any chance?"

"I think so..." Al checked in another cabinet and pulled out the powdered sugar. "Yup!" Arthur nodded and sprinkled some onto each brownie, smiling afterwards. He turned around and saw white. Alfred was smirking and Arthur wiped is eye of powder.

"You will regret that, _Jones_."

"I dun' think so, _Kirkland_." And so, a powdered sugar war took place that day.

After ten minutes, they decided to stop (they were out of powdered sugar), both trying to catch their breath from laughing too hard.

"God, I'm a mess," England muttered looking down at himself.

"And that white makes you look cute~" Alfred responded drawing close to Iggy, cupping his chin. "Just like when we had to dress as those Picto freaks."

"You're an idiot."

"And how many times do I have to say I'm yours?"

"As much as it's true." Alfred leaned in, closing the gap between them. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, hoping to deepen the kiss, turning out to be successful. Their eyes had closed. Alfred ran his hands through England's hair, making it more tangled than it was before, getting the powder in his blond hair.

Alfred nibbled the other's lip hoping to gain entry which the other accepted. Alfred's tongue reexplored Arthur's mouth, much to the other's pleasure. After he was sure he explored every inch, his tongue left and the kiss broke with them both panting from the lack of oxygen.

Arthur rested his head against Alfred's shoulders, arms still around his neck. Alfred's own hands were rubbing Arthur's lower back softly.

"Mmm... I think we should finish our brownies," Alfred said quietly.

"It'd probably be best," Arthur agreed. They broke apart and ate their sweets in a relaxed silence.

* * *

**Alfred _so _broke the fourth wall. c: Hi again gummy bears! Remember, I said Romance wasn't my forte, so I'm sorry if it's not the best. ^^" WHERE DO ALL OF YOU SPAWN FROM, LIKE CEREAL. THERE ARE SO MANY OF YOU COMING ALL AT ONCE I'M NOT SURE HOW TO ACT. AND I KEEP KILLING LIKE HALF OF YOU UNINTENTIONALLY. I HAVE TO LIVE WITH YOUR MURDERS. D: XD Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	22. Day 22: In Battle, Side By Side

Day 22: In Battle, Side By Side

A rapid fire of gun shots filled the house that following week.

"Oh my God, Arthur! Are you okay?" Alfred asked running over to his body. Slowly it disappeared.

"You bloody idiot, it's only a game."

"'Only a game', my arse. It's _Battlefield 2_."

"...Did you just say 'arse'? You used British slang?" Alfred reddened at being caught red handed.

"No... Anyway, die enemy die!"

"Hey watch it! You shot at me!"

"Sorry, bro," Al apologized.

"Are you two done talking? We have a mission, here," a voice rang over their headsets.

"_Oui_, I agree with _Mathieu_," another said.

"Sorry. But you're going down! With a capital 'd'!"

"Yes, like adding a capital will make a difference."

"Shut up Artie!"

"Al! Watch my back!"

"You got it, Matt!"

If you haven't guessed by now, Alfred had invited the rest of the FACE family to play _Battlefield 2 _with him. They were all currently on a team, but Matthew and Francis were starting to think of changing sides. Everyone was at their own house (expect Arthur and Alfred) and were communicating via Skype.

"The enemy has flag C," Francis said.

"Goddit!" Alfred answered. "Alright, where are ya..?"

"Arthur! Six o'clock!"

Arthur moved away just in time to see bullets being fired at him. He quickly went inside the nearest building. "Thanks Matthew. Now Frog, what are you doing hiding out here?"

"I am too beautiful to be hit, no? Hey! You can't kill me! I'm on your team!"

"Sorry, dude, but that was me. You either play or die. We only have a minute left before we switch maps. Make use of it."

"Arthur, will you cover me while I get that C flag back?" Matthew asked.

"Of course, let's go!" Both filed out to Flag C where Matthew proceeded to take it. "We got it!"

And like that, the round ended. "Alright," Alfred said cracking his knuckles, "who's on who's team?"

"I want to be against you," Matthew said.

"Ahh, sibling rivalry. I'll be with _Mathieu_, also. You and Arthur can stay on that team," Francis said.

"Fine with me. You, Art?"

"I suppose so. Let the games begin." The map loaded and they chose their spawning point. Team UsUk had two of four flags already whereas the Team Franada had the other two.

"Okay, there are no bots, so it's only the four of us," Alfred said.

"Sounds like fun."

"_Oui_."

"Oh joy."

Alfred went to the nearest ladder and climbed up, not expecting to see Arthur coming down it. "Yo, Art!"

There was a sigh as a response. At the top, Alfred crouched down and quickly scanned the area, finding they had tanks and jeeps. He smiled and made his way over to one of the tanks.

Arthur quickly walked down the road, making sure to check all directions as he went. Soon enough, he found himself in enemy territory. Immediately, bullets hit him, but not enough to kill him. He quickly ducked into the nearest building, climbing the set of stairs all the way to the top floor where he found France, who was camping out by a window.

Arthur changed his weapon to a knife and stabbed his back, killing him effortlessly.

"Aww, why did you kill _moi_, _mon cher _Arthur?"

"You're a twat, that's why, Frog."

"Way ta go Artie!" Alfred said driving his tank into an enemy flag pole. He got out and scanned everything around him before taking their flag farthest away from homebase.

"What? How did I miss you?" Matthew asked. "I was guarding the first flag! I would've saw you go by."

"Sorry ta burst your bubble, bro, but I went around the map to do so. And I was driving a tank... Which is kinda ruined. I drove it into the pole..." Alfred said smiling.

"Congratz, Alfred," Arthur said climbing up the water tower. He got shot a few times but managed to make it to safety at the top. He scanned the area below him and saw one of the other team climbing up the water tower, also. He chuckled and easily head shot whoever it was.

"Aww, darn!" Francis said.

"Don't make it so obvious, Frog."

"It's my good looks, huh, _mon ami_?"

"Whatever floats your boat. How's it going Alfred?"

"Eh..." He was currently shooting freely at his younger brother, and quickly hiding, trying not to get hit by the bullets aimed for him. "Just dandy," he finished. "Aha! Got ya Matt!"

"I suppose you did, Al." Then Alfred died.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Keep an eye on your surroundings, Alfred," France said laughing. "I spawned near you."

"Die in a hole, French idiot."

"Play nice Alfred," Arthur warned.

Al sighed. "Fine mom."

"Shut up." Arthur saw the last flag in the distance. He smiled and casually waited in a nearby building for the right time.

America spawned back at homebase. He walked around and shot Canada again, for he was near a flag. He walked around for a while more before seeing something that made him smile: an airplane. Only one, too. He quickly ran to it and got it, easily starting it and taking off into the sky.

England began walking out of the building towards the flag, shooting down France again when he got in the way. He was about four fifths of the way there when Alfred's airplane came falling from the sky, hitting the flag pole. Alfred landed next to Arthur and both walked to the flag, both keeping an eye out for the enemy.

Both Matt and Francey revealed themselves and both sides shot at each other, but none dying yet. Matthew fell to the ground in defeat leaving France left. He fought on harshly until he, too, fell to the ground.

Alfred and Arthur quickly surrounded the pole and easily took the last flag, claiming it theirs.

"Yahooo!" Alfred cheered.

Arthur laughed. "Yes! We did it!"

"Congratz you two," France said yawning. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. It's midnight here. I got to have some rest before tomorrow. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Bye," the three said in unison.

"Yeah, I have to eat dinner," Matthew said. "And Gilbert wants pancakes so..."

"Ahh, yes, Matthew. Go on ahead. It was nice talking to you."

"Bye Mattie!"

"We should make dinner also," Arthur said taking off his headset.

"Yeah... Probably. Race ya in the kitchen!"

"You're on, git!"

* * *

******Hey gummy bears! **_Battlefield 2_ is an actual game, and I play it a lot with my brother. I'm kinda like Alfred while playing. I always drive and/or fly whatever I'm in into a flag pole. It's just something I do. c: If you like first-person shooter video games, I suggest playing it. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter and until next time, peace~!


	23. Day 23: Arguing

Day 23: Arguing

"Hey, Artie!" Alfred said a week later in the evening, sitting next to Arthur on his couch. They were at Arthur's house in England for a change. Alfred had been playing that video game Kiku gave him all day, finally having a chance to talk to Artie now.

"_What_?" he asked bitterly. Alfred blinked in surprise but brushed it off, smiling and wrapping an arm around England.

"How're you?"

"Like _you'd _care." He moved to the other side of the couch, ignoring the other male. Alfred frowned.

"I'll take that as a good!" he said, smile once again showing again. England continued to ignore him. America's smile slowly faded. "What's wrong, Artie?"

"Don't '_Artie_' me, Alfred. My name is Arthur."

"Okay, _Arthur_. What's wrong?" Concern was evident in his voice and features.

"You know full well why I'm mad."

"I'm sorry for what I did, if that's what you mean."

"You don't know what you did, do you?" He was trying not to snap at the younger nation.

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly, Alfred!" Arthur yelled cutting him off. "You won't _ever _know because you can't get anything through to that brain! That is, _if _you have one!"

Well, ow. "Calm down, Arthur. I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you."

"It's what you _didn't _do that's upsetting me, stupid."

"I'm not stupid!"

"If you weren't, you would've known that today is our six month anniversary, you ass!" Arthur yelled throwing the book onto the tea table. He stood up and went into a different room, leaving Alfred behind.

Alfred blinked in surprise. He quickly stood up and followed Arthur. "Arthur! Wait! I'm sorry! I can explain! I-"

"No! I'm done listening to you! You always spout the _stupidest _things, and you can't even _realize _they are because you're nothing but a _stupid American_!"

"Excuse _you_, England," America said glaring.

"Yes, please excuse me! Your idiocy is starting to annoy me!" He walked back into the living room with Alfred following.

"No, no, no, old man," Alfred said chuckling darkly. "I'm not finished."

"Well I am." Both glared at each other, neither breaking each other's eyes.

"You aren't my mom, nor do you have any control over me. I _will _speak and you _will _listen!"

Arthur was taken back by this but quickly recovered. "Excuse me, _who _raised you when no one else would?"

"You and France _argued _over me! Get your facts right, bastard!"

"Yes, and you _chose me _over him!"

"And I'm starting to regret that decision! Who could ever like someone who puts _himself over everyone else_, who _holds grudges over the smallest things_, and who _used to be a fucking Empire _but _fell_?!" Alfred yelled naming the items off on his fingers.

"Take that back, ass!"

"Don't even get me _started _on all the colonies you _lost _because of how you treated them! You know, Sealand is right; you're just a big _jerk_! I'm surprised I ever saw anything in you after the revolution! I had no idea you were like _this_!"

A part of Arthur broke inside. "Fine! If that's how you feel, then leave! Who needs you anyway?! You're just a lazy, stupid, useless _American_!"

"Fine! I will!" Alfred began walking to the door, slipping his coat on.

"Don't even bother coming back, America! No one needs you!"

"Like anyone needs _you_, either!" Alfred opened the door. "I hope you know I _was _planning on treating you out for dinner tonight! But no! We're done, Arthur! Happy six month anniversary!" He then walked out and slammed the front door behind him making Arthur jump back in surprise.

"Oh dear God, what have I done?" he whispered, before throwing the door back open. "Alfred! Wait I'm sorry! I-" He froze at seeing no one there.

His shoulders slumped and he felt tears sting his eyes as he walked back inside his house miserably.

He walked to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of ale. He looked at it and opened it, drinking some from the bottle. As he moved it away from him, he looked at his hand and saw the engagement ring. He glared at it, roughly taking it off. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he chucked it away, across the room. He dropped to his knees on the floor, bottle of ale crashing to the floor, breaking as he covered his face, crying.

* * *

**Hi. c: Erm. How's it goin'? Good? Great. I feel so bad for making my babies do this! But I had to! QwQ Don't hate me! *hides behind my trusty lamp post looking at you* Anywho, if you recall earlier, I said Japan gave America a video game that they were all trapped in a mansion. That was the game America was playing here! If you know what the game is, I'm sorry for damaging your feels even further! Anywho again, I hope you liked the chapter, and until next time! Peace~**


	24. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

It had been two weeks since they broke up and neither of them were taking it well. Both refused to speak to the other, too stubborn to think differently.

Another world summit was taking place and the tension between the two kept rising. Everybody could feel it. Hungary even noted that both had taken off their rings.

Even though he had thrown it, Arthur still had it with him. He kept it on a chain around his neck under his clothes for the sole reason Alfred _might _apologize.

"England," Alfred said nodding as he walked past.

That hurt him inside. "America," he said back, trying not to look fazed in the least. The other nations looked on in shock at the display between them.

Yeah, it's _America _who needed to apologize, right? _He's _the one who started this fiasco, not Arthur. It was _him _and that _stupid video game _that Japan made. Why should _Arthur _have to apologize for something the _American _did?

Hungary and Japan walked over to England. "Hey, England," the female said. "Are you and Alfred alright?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, deciding whether he should tell them or not. What the hell, they would find out sometime.

"I'm well. How are you?"

"We are too, _Igirisu_," Japan said, "but did something happen between you and Alfred-kun?"

He smiled, tilting his head one side. "We're just dandy. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be avoiding each other. And I notice you don't have your ring on," Hungary said. Arthur looked at his hand, where the ring _should _be, but wasn't. He sighed.

"No, we're not fine," he said frowning. "We got into an argument a few weeks ago."

"Don't you always, though?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, but none like this."

"Maybe you should apologize, before it's too late. I'd hate to see you guys like Switzerland and Austria, always hating each other," Elizabeta suggested.

"Me?! Why should _I _apologize?! _He's _the one who forgot, not me!" England snapped.

"We didn't say you were at fault, Arthur-san," Kiku said calmly. "We just suggested you apologize before it gets out of hand."

"But that'll prove he's right, which he most certainly is _not_!"

"We understand, Arthur," Elizabeta said smiling softly. "Just think of it how Alfred would. He has an opinion, just like you." Arthur went silent. Maybe they had a point. Alfred must certainly have a point of view, too, but that still gave him no right to say such rude things, either! But, Arthur could admit, he was lonely without the other blond always yammering about this and that.

He sighed. "You're right. Will you please excuse me? I have business to attend to." Both nodded and he walked away in search for the younger nation.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Tell me what's happened between you and Arthur, _right now_," Canada demanded when he saw Alfred. America blinked before smiling.

"Nothing, Matt. Why ya asking?"

"Stop lying, Alfred. You and I _both _know something happened. I won't let you leave until you answer me." Alfred sighed.

"Fine, fine. You win. We got in a fight."

"About?"

"I'm getting to that!"

"Wow, you're irritable."

"Sorry. Anywho, we aren't dating anymore."

"What?! What was the fight about?"

"Arthur thought I forgot our six month anniversary."

"What did you do to make him believe that?"

"I didn't do anything. But I was planning on taking him out for dinner and everything!"

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah, I told him before I left."

"You walked out? Anyway, did you try to tell him that?"

"Yah, but he wouldn't listen."

"Maybe you should apologize."

"What?! Why me?! _He's _the sour one!"

"Alfred, calm down, there's no reason to shout."

He visibly relaxed. "Sorry. I've been so... angry since we broke up."

"I can tell."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Al..." Matthew said in a warning tone.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, try thinking how Arthur would in that situation. You did nothing all day on your six month anniversary, but what? Play video games? Of course he'd think you'd forgotten! Six months is a big milestone in a relationship."

"I guess so. But, he said really mean things to me!"

"I bet you said mean things back, Alfred. Don't pin this all on him."

"I... gotta apologize Mattie."

"I'm glad you think so. Now go! Go, young grasshopper!"

"Shut up," he said laughing. He nodded once and turned his heel, hoping to run into a certain Briton.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Have you seen America?" England asked walking up to a random nation (that nation being Austria). He shook his head. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alfred! Where the bloody hell are you?!" he yelled out causing nations around him to stare.

"Iggy?" Alfred asked. He sighed in relief and both ran to each other, falling into a hug. They kissed a long, passionate kiss. Arthur held Alfred's head in his hands, occasionally running a hand through his hair while Alfred supported England's lower back.

"I am _so _sorry!" they said in unison when they broke.

"No, no. _I'm _sorry, Artie! I didn't mean to make you think I forgot! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Alfred said looking into Arthur's green orbs.

"No, Alfred. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to you. This is all my fault!"

"No, Arthur. It's mine-"

"No, I promise, it's mine."

"It's Japan's! He gave me that video game!"

"I'm not the one to blame others, but so we won't get in another disagreement, yes."

They kissed again, and there were many emotions in it; sadness, loneliness, overwhelming happiness, joy, and so on.

Arthur looked into Alfred's eyes after they broke. "You didn't mean it, what you said, did you?" he asked resting his head on Al's shoulder.

"No, no, Artie, no. I was angry and didn't think. I never meant any of it. You are the love of my life. Please forgive me?"

"Apology accepted. Do you forgive me for what I said?"

"Yes. I love you, Artie."

"I love you, too, Alfred."

"Does this mean we're together again?"

"If it doesn't, then I don't know what it means."

"Do you still have your ring? I noticed you took it off."

Arthur pulled back some and showed him the chain. Alfred smiled and pulled out a key chain where his ring was on it. Arthur smiled, too, as they put the rings back on.

"Once again, I'm sorry and I love you so much, Artie."

"I apologize, too. I love you also, Alfred."

* * *

**Hi gummy bears! ****I hope this makes up for the 'feelsy' chapter last chapter~ Now maybe I won't have angry fangirls getting together and plotting my death again (yes, it's happened before OuO) Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	25. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

"Hey Artie? Can we-"

"No."

"But you don't-"

"No!"

"Please can we-"

"No means no Alfred!"

"It's just a simple-"

"Shut up, Alfred. N-O spells no."

"But-"

"Finish that sentence and I _will _cut your tongue off."

Alfred stuck his tongue out covering it protectively. "Pud I wike nye tomgue," he said.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not. My answer is still no."

Alfred's tongue disappeared. "Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Arthur looked up to Alfred in shock. "What? No comeback? No 'I do what I want, old man'?" Alfred shook his head a ghost of a smile showing.

"Nope. Unless you _wanna _know what I was gonna say."

"Pfft. No... Unless you _want _to say it."

Alfred smiled. "You're hopeless. Can we have a staring contest?"

"Oh, that's what you were going to ask."

"Yeah, what else?"

"N-nothing. But I suppose we can since I have nothing better to do."

"Okay, so what you do is-"

"I know how to play, idiot. Let's just start. Three."

"Two."

"One!" Both looked into the other's eyes. Immediately, Arthur got lost in them. He could see so much in them. Wars, battles, love, hate, sadness, everything was there. It was so captivating. He willed himself to not leap up and kiss him. He always had that effect on Arthur, even more so now he held his gaze. Alfred smiled and Arthur got light-headed, it was all so much.

Don't kiss the idiot, don't kiss the idiot, don't kiss the-

"You blinked," Alfred muttered smiling contently. He was brought back to reality.

"So it appears I did. Now what?"

"Best two of three?"

No, I'll kiss you and embarrass myself. "Sure."

"Okay. Three."

"Two."

"One!" Once again, blue met green, rising goose bumps on Arthur's arms. Before he knew what was happening, his hand went up and rested on Al's cheek. Alfred smiled and nuzzled into it, still holding their stare. His hand went on top of Arthur's and he rubbed it with his thumb.

Oh God. You cannot kiss him. Not now. Please, Arthur. Please don't kiss him. Don't let his charms get to you! You're the United bloody Kingdom! This is nothing!

"You blinked," Arthur said this time.

"Ahh, I was hopin' ya didn't catch that one. Last round. Ready?" He smiled and Arthur nodded. "Okay."

"Three."

"Two."

"One!" For a final time, their eyes met. The all too familiar feeling came, and butterflies were in his stomach.

'You have gorgeous eyes, Alfred.'

"Thanks." Oh crap, he said that out loud, huh?

Arthur went red. "I-I mean, they- no, they are-" Alfred laughed, cutting him off.

"You do, too, Artie, so it's okay. It's all okay..." He sounded lost, but at home, his voice calm and gentle. Arthur so badly wanted to look away, but his pride made him stay where he was.

Arthur slowly closed the gap between them, their lips touching with tons of electricity. Both closed their eyes and Alfred put his hand on the back of Arthur's head, Arthur's running through the other's hair, unintentionally running over his cowlick.

Alfred blushed heavily and deepened the kiss, lowering Arthur's back onto the couch, pinning his wrists above his head so he couldn't move. Arthur squirmed in the hold.

"Al-Alfred," Arthur panted.

"Hmm?" he asked between kisses.

"You blinked," he said gasping as Alfred nibbled his ear. Alfred smiled against his skin, running a hand up Arthur's shirt.

"So I lost." He completed in taking off the other's shirt, tossing it aside. "What does that mean?" He kissed Arthur again, still pinning him down. He began fumbling with Arthur's belt.

"Alfred," Arthur said.

"Yes?"

"No, stop." Alfred stopped and looked down at Arthur seeing him bright red and looking away.

"I'm sorry, Arthur! I didn't know!" Alfred said letting him go. He got off him and sat on the floor.

"No, it's okay, Alfred. It's just..." he trailed off, sitting up.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just not yet."

"Okay." Alfred nodded. He blushed and looked away, seeing as England was still shirtless, and damn did he look good. He was well built and if this were an anime, Al would be passed out from a nose bleed because of it.

"But that still means you lost," he said oblivious to how America was trying to keep a level head, still not looking at England or meeting his eyes.

Alfred smiled along with Arthur. "Nuh uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**Heyo again gummy bears~! I'm kinda glad you liked the last chapter because now fangirls won't plot my death again. ^^" Heh, anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	26. Day 26: Getting Married

Day 26: Getting Married

Arthur was sitting on a bench, head in hands. _I can do this. I can _do _this, _he encouraged himself. _There is nothing to be worried about. You're just marrying the love of your life. You've been planning this for four months. Nothing can happen._

Arthur was wearing a white tuxedo, a black undershirt, and a red tie. His hair was pulled out of his face showing every detail, including his nervous, pale face.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened. Arthur stood up, looking at who it was.

"Oh, it's just you, France," he said sitting again.

France was wearing a black tuxedo, his slightly different for he was Arthur's best man.

"Don't sound so excited now," he joked. He sat next to Arthur. "I just came by to tell you the ceremony is about to start."

Arthur gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"_Mon ami_, big brother France is really proud of you, but you have _got _to calm down. There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying not to show it."

"It's alright. And Peter does fit that suit I gave him."

"That's wonderful. He and Wy are perfect for the ring bear and flower girl, respectively. Speaking of, are they ready?"

"Sealand is, but I'm not sure about Wy. I'll have to ask Seychelles."

"Thanks." Francis clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"There's no need to worry, _mon cher_. Everything is fine out there. Everyone is where they should be. Keep a level head and Alfred might to."

"He's also nervous?"

"_Oui_, he's been pacing back and forth in his room." Arthur sighed in relief. He _wasn't _the only one who might have a heart attack from worrying. Francis's watch beeped. "Ah," he said looking at it. "It's starting. I better go before I'm late." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Francis," Arthur said not looking at him. France stopped and looked back. "Thanks again. I'll get you back sometime."

Francis smiled and waved him off. "No need, _Angeleterre_. Consider this as my early wedding gift." He smiled once more and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Arthur sighed again and waited for his turn to walk out.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Everyone was sitting quietly, waiting for the ceremony to start. The guests were inside a beautiful wedding hall, the ceiling reaching to the sky, all dressed in their finest wear. There were many white, silver, and red streamers tossed across the room, probably because of Alfred. There was an altar on a small stage, off the ground by a few steps. The United States and England's national flowers could be found in white vases around the room on small tables at the end of each row of chairs, out of the aisle. Small flags could be found also, making everything look perfect.

Hungary had just started rolling her camera when one of the two doors opened. Everyone looked over seeing Seychelles walk down the aisle. She was dressed in a red gown, bringing out her brown hair and brown eyes. She walked up to the altar and faced everyone, a small smile grazing her features.

Again, the doors opened, both of them this time, and the first of the two groomsmen walked out, Alfred's being Japan and Arthur's being Hong Kong. Both were wearing black suits, with red and white trimmings. They had white undershirts and gray- almost silver ties. Both met at the aisle and nodded to each other, walking down the aisle, making it to the altar where they then split ways. Japan went right while Hong Kong went left.

Next, a man with tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes and Australia came out, Alfred's then Arthur's, respectively. They were also dressed like the other two groomsmen. The first man was often called Mexico, or Alexandro, Alfred's older sibling. They also met at the end of the aisle and walked down it, taking their place next to the other groomsman chosen out.

Finally, both best men came out; France and Canada. Both were in black tuxedos, as you may already know. They were accented with silver trimmings. They had on a white undershirt and red ties. Francis and Matthew met like the others and walked down the aisle, waiting patiently as they awaited for the others.

The next to come was Sealand, dressed up in a childlike suit, made perfect for him even though it was from France. His hair was slicked back making him look much like his older brother. He was holding a rose red pillow trimmed in silver, the wedding rings resting on it.

Wy came shortly after him, dressed in a beautiful red dress, going just past her knees showing off her white sandals. As she walked down the aisle smiling, she occasionally tossed some petals onto the floor.

Finally, the doors opened for a final time, revealing both grooms. Everyone stood. Alfred was also wearing a white tuxedo, dressed just like Arthur. The only difference was how their hair was done. Plus, Alfred had worn his contacts, making his child-like face visible.

Once their eyes met, Arthur felt himself smile, making Alfred smile back. Arthur held his breath as he and the other met at the end of the aisle. They hooked arms and began walking down the isle.

"You look really handsome, Artie," Alfred whispered.

"You do, too... Alfie." Before Alfred could comment about the nickname, they reached the altar. They centered in front of the altar, with the priest taking the position next to it.

"You all may be seated," Seychelles said to the audience. They sat down, Elizabeta's camera still rolling. Arthur had a strong grip on Alfred's hand, too nervous to ease up. Alfred rubbed Arthur's with his thumb, returning his attention to the female priest.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones in marriage. In the years they have known each other, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and... husband.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

"Alfred and Arthur, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty, and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight." She smiled looking at Alfred.

"Do you Alfred Jones, United States of America, take Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Alfred looked at Arthur in the eyes. "I do," he said smiling.

"And do you Arthur Kirkland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, take Alfred Jones, United States of America, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Arthur smiled. "I do."

"Please bring up the rings," she said. Peter stumbled forward and held up the pillow. "Alfred, as you put the ring on Arthur's left hand, repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Alfred picked up the ring with his right hand also picking up Arthur's left one. His hands were shaky as he put it on Arthur's finger. As he did so, he said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Arthur, as you put the ring on Alfred's left hand, and repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Arthur picked up the last ring and gently put it on Alfred's left ring finger, hands also shaking. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And now, by the power vested in me by the country of Seychelles, I hereby pronounce you husband and... husband. You may kiss your groom."

The two men looked at each other, shock in their eyes. Alfred tilted Arthur's head up and kissed him, the audience clapping at the display. They broke smiling to each other.

"And that concludes the ceremony. Everyone, please head to the reception at this time," she said smiling. "Congratz, you two."

Everyone quickly evacuated the building, heading to where the reception was being held, a block away.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The pre dinner drinks were being served at the tables. Everyone was talking with everyone else, enjoying their time together. Of course, Japan, with his ninja skills, was putting cameras up in every corner to capture everything. It wasn't every day two nations got married (and male ones, at that!).

The hall was huge, about half the size of a football field. There were tables all over the room, but none of which were on the dance floor in the center of the room. Just off to the side was a DJ, that DJ being Prussia, playing quiet music. The tables had red table cloths with sliver lining on them with white vases holding their national flowers on the table top. There were disposable cameras littering every table, enough for how many people were there. Plus, there was a cute poem that Alfred wrote next to them. As in the ceremony, streamers were thrown across the room, but not enough to trip anyone.

Finally, the newlyweds walked into the room smiling and holding hands. Prussia spoke on the mic, "Alright everyone! I'm your DJ for tonight, DJ Awesome, and I am here to welcome Mr. Newlyweds! Now will everyone please sit down at your reserved seat and we'll get started!"

After ten minutes, everyone calmed down enough to get started. DJ Awesome gave the mic to Alfred, nodding once. Alfred then looked over to Arthur, smiling at once.

"Do you want to talk first or...?" Alfred pointed to himself, holding out the microphone to Arthur, then doing the same, but switched hands.

"Uh, you go," Arthur answered. Alfred nodded.

"Heyo heyo!" he said into the microphone, smiling. He then frowned at not hearing it on. He looked over to Prussia. He did something on his laptop before giving a thumbs up.

"Hello?" Alfred asked, smiling as it worked. Everyone quieted down. "Ah, there we go. Anyway, hey everyone! Welcome and thanks fer comin'! We have disposable cameras for ya at your table. If you're short some, don't hesitate to tell us! We got tons in the back-"

"Is there even a back to this place?" Arthur's voice asked, being picked up by the mic.

"I don't know, but we do have more! So don't fear!" Alfred laughed. "So, you might be wonderin' what that poem is, right?" The guests sounded in response. "Thought so. Anyway- do you want to say what it's about, Artie?"

"You have the microphone," was the reply.

"Okay, so what that's about. If you want ta see us kiss, you and your whole table have to stand and sing a song with the word love in it. Artie wanted that traditional ringing bells thingy, but that'll give us both a headache. That whole groomsmen and best men table, sit back down."

"Aw, but Al. We're doing as the paper said!" Alexandro called.

"Then do it later!" Al said back.

"How much longer is later?" Hong Kong asked.

"I dunno, probably when I'm done talking, I guess."

"We shall be waiting!" Australia said, and the table took their seat.

"Now, where was I...?" Alfred asked.

"Bells, headaches, poems," Arthur said.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, so... That's about all I have to say. Art, you got anything?"

"No, I think you covered it all."

"Okay! So listen DJ Awesome and he'll tell ya what's going to happen next!" Alfred said handing the mic back to Prussia. Immediately after he did so, that table stood up again.

Alfred held his hands out like a nonverbal 'What the hell, guys?'. "You really want us to kiss, don't you?" he asked, voice much quieter now that he didn't have a microphone.

"We only do it because we love you, Al!" Matthew called back.

"Fine, carry on."

"It's easy~ All you need is love~ All you need is love~ All you need is love, love, love is all you need~" Mexico, Canada, Japan (yes him), France, Hong Kong, and Australia sang completely off tune to the Beatles' _All You Need Is Love._

"I really hate and love you guys at the same time," Alfred muttered before kissing Arthur on the lips. The table (besides Japan) cheered and sat down.

"Alright!" Gilbert said. "I think we should let the grooms dance now, then we'll serve dinner at the buffet in the back. How's that sound?" He looked to the couple. Arthur nodded, making Alfred follow shortly after. "Okay you lovebirds! Head out to the center of the floor. Let DJ Awesome set the mood."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him out to the center of the floor. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as he set his hands on the other's waist.

Gilbert began playing _Give Me Everything _by Pitbull, making both turn and face him, blushing bright red. "Sorry about that, you two. Here's the _real _song." The song changed to _I Swear _by All 4 One. They resumed their position and slowly danced, staring only into each other's eyes.

"You know, you look different without glasses," Arthur said.

"I think I might put them back on. These contacts are irritating my eyes."

"I'm sorry, love."

"Don't be, I'm really happy," Alfred said smiling.

"I have a lot of feelings now."

"Like what?"

"I am thrilled beyond words. I am relieved. I am overjoyed. I am-"

"Alright, I get it," Alfred said chuckling. "I do, too. Before the ceremony, I was freaking out!"

"Yes, Francis told me."

"But, then, I remembered I was marrying you, and I calmed down." Arthur smiled, not sure what to say.

The song ended and everyone clapped.

"Aaaalright! Now, who's hungry? Let's let the couple go first, and we'll call you up by table!" Gil said. Before they could take a step, that same table stood up again.

"Are you fucking kidding me, guys!" Alfred said smiling. "Fine, let's hear whachu got."

"Love's such an old fashioned word and love dares you to change our ways of caring about ourselves this is our last dance~ This is our last dance~ This is our selves~ Under pressure~" They sang Queen's song _Under Pressure_. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur making them cheer once again.

They broke and headed to the buffet table. They grabbed a plate and began filling it with all the different sorts of food.

"Hey, Alfred?" Arthur asked, looking somewhat hopeful. Alfred looked up from adding mashed potatoes to his plate.

"Hmm?"

"Can you- can you have one of my scones?" Alfred froze. "Now, before you criticize it, I made it extra special last night. Please?"

Alfred tried not looking at Arthur's face, knowing full well how he'd react if he saw it. He sighed. "Fine, Artie." He grabbed one of the scones, setting it on his plate. "I'm done, you?"

"Yes, let's sit." They took their plates and sat at a two person table, sitting across from each other. As everyone else got food, Alfred dropped some potatoes on the top of his jacket.

"Honestly, Alfred. I thought for today, you'd not make a mess while you eat," Arthur said with no fire. He leaned forward and began to wipe it up with his napkin.

"It jumped off my spoon, though!"

"That's it, blame the spoon," he teased.

After that, everyone finished eating. By that time, an hour had passed. In that hour, the two lovebirds we're chatting mindlessly about nothing and everything, everyone else dancing on the dance floor.

"Okay, everyone!" Gilbert said. "I'm not sure about you, but I want some dessert. How about those two guys cut that cake!" The guests agreed loudly. "You heard them, Arthur and Alfred!" They nodded and a big cake was brought out along with a kitchen knife.

"Before we cut the cake, I'd like to make a toast," Arthur said after he obtained a microphone. He held his wine glass in his hand. "Even though you can get under my skin. A lot. I don't know where I'd be without you. Who knows, maybe I'd still be an empire." He had a far away look in his eyes before he blinked. "But that's not the point. The point is, Alfred, I love you with all my heart and more and I can't wait to take this next step with you." He held up his glass. "To marriage!"

"To marriage!" everyone echoed before taking a drink of whatever they had. A different table stood up, this one being the Mediterranean table.

"Go on," Arthur said, nodding once.

"I'd never sing of love, if it does not exsist~ But darling you are the only exception~ You are the only exception~" they sang. _The Only Exception _by Paramore was a good choice after what he just said. He smiled and Alfred kissed him, breaking shortly afterwards.

"Are you ready to cut the cake?" he asked.

"I'm always ready, love." Arthur grabbed the knife and Alfred put his hand over Arthur's, looking over his shoulder as they cut it, setting it on a plate afterwards. Alfred took a fork a and fed Arthur with it, while he did the same to Al.

They smiled at each other before taking their seat at the table they had earlier. They were content with eating that one piece together.

Eventually, everyone was served and finished. Now, most of them were dancing. Hungary walked up to them.

"May I dance with Arthur?" she asked. Alfred nodded and Arthur stood up, taking Elizabeta out onto the floor, his hands on her waist as she rested her arms on his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked before she spun out, coming back just as quickly.

"I'm really content with how this night has turned out," he answered.

"So, do you really love Alfred?"

Arthur looked over to the American. He was currently dancing with Wy and Seychelles, all three looking to be having a fun time dancing whatever they were dancing.

"Yes, I do," he responded smiling.

"I've never seen you happier," she commented.

"He makes me happy. He is nothing but a ball of sunshine and joy."

"I'm glad someone could make you happy, Arthur. Now I better dance with Austria before that dummkopf Prussia ruins his good mood."

"Alright, dear. Thank you." She walked away.

Hours passed before anyone started going home. Arthur and Alfred chilled out by the door, saying good byes to everyone. As France was leaving, he gave something to Arthur.

"You might need it tonight after the party's over," he said winking. Arthur turned bright red at seeing what it was. He would've yelled and hit the frog if it weren't for the fact he was already gone.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Whachu got there, Artie?" Alfred asked, looking over his shoulder. Arthur quickly hid the box.

"N-nothing!" he yelped turning brighter. Alfred shrugged, brushing it off.

That night found Arthur and Alfred in the American's house. Both had changed into pajamas and were getting ready for bed in their own rooms. Alfred knocked on the Briton's door.

"Hey, Artie?" he asked.

"What is it, Alfred?" Arthur asked concerned, sitting up some on his bed.

"Well, can I sleep with you? We're married now, so shouldn't we share a bed?"

"I suppose you're right. Come on," he said patting the queen sized bed.

"Really? I thought you'd say no."

"As you said, we're married now. We should do things together more." Alfred laid down on the bed next to Arthur. "Alfred."

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to turn off the light?"

"Oh, yeah." He sat up and reached for the switch, stopping once he caught sight of the box France gave Arthur earlier on the table. "Why do you have this?" he asked, a small blush on his cheeks.

"France had given it to me while he was leaving, saying I might need it. It's stupid, I know."

"I don't think so." Arthur turned red.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered.

Alfred looked up to Arthur, turning even more red. "Should we, uh, use it?" Arthur's mouth was gaped open.

Say no say no say no say no say no- "Yes," his voice was small. Dammit!

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want."

"No. I want to, Alfred."

"Well," Alfred fiddled with his thumbs, sitting up. "I've never really... done _it _before. Not with a guy anyway." He had a light blush on his cheeks. Arthur looked at him shocked.

"I would've thought that you had _sometime _in your life. Given which way you go."

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, Alfred. Are you sure you want this? If you're not ready, I understand."

Alfred nodded. "Yes, I want you to be my first."

Arthur smiled. "I promise, I'll go easy."

"Okay. I trust you." Arthur nodded once and started.

* * *

**Whatever is in that box is up to you. Heyo gummy bears! ****I took eight hours to write this one O.o I have never been to a wedding before (heh forever alone) so I had to look up how one goes XD I hope I did well. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	27. Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

Day 27: On One of Their Birthdays

Arthur had waken up two hours earlier than he usually did, it being about six in the morning. He looked over and saw Alfred still asleep next to him. He was laying on his stomach, one arm under the pillow he was laying on, the other hanging off the side of the bed. One of his knees was bent as he let out very quiet snores. His other leg was covered partially by the comforter, and his chest was showing because he always slept in boxers.

Arthur smiled, then frowned at realizing what the date was. It was Alfred's birthday, July 4th. He coughed once and his frown deepened. He got out of their shared bed, and kissed Alfred's forehead before walking down the stairs.

It was too early for this. He had completely forgotten about Alfred's birthday after the two sent a birthday gift to Hong Kong and Canada, three days prior. Those three days flew by. He coughed again, entering the kitchen. No light needed to be on because of Day Light Savings.

He started making tea, hoping that'd calm the sickness he usually got around this time of year.

After he was done, he filled up a mug and sat at the table.

Even though he and Alfred were now married, and everything bad was behind them, he was still sore about the topic of the revolution.

"Oh, Alfred. What are you doing up?" Arthur asked before coughing again. He looked at the tired American. Alfred had thrown on a shirt and was tiredly rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other was scratching his chest over his shirt. He didn't have his glasses on, either. His hair was in a tangled mess, but his cowlick still stood proudly. "You don't need to be awake now."

"I felt you leave," he answered, voice a little husky from not using it for six and a half hours. "You don' have ta be up either. Your alarm still hasn't went off. " He took a seat next to England at the table, resting his head on his crossed arms, eyes still open and looking at Artie.

"Alfred, you're running on six hours of sleep. Please go back to bed," Arthur said after sneezing twice.

"I won't if you won't; we both had six hours of sleep." There was no way Arthur would get back to sleep after already having his tea.

He sighed. "Fine, but don't get mad at me when you're grouchy during your birthday party. I honestly don't know why you invited so many people."

Alfred immediately perked up. "Oh yeah! It's mah birfday! I only invited Mattie, Prussia, Francey, Alex, Hungary, Japan, and... everyone else. But not everyone'll come so..."

"Right. Happy birth-" Arthur then coughed again, a lot more harsh than the other times.

"Are you okay, Artie?" the blue eyed nation asked, concern quickly filling his voice.

"I'm fine, Alfred. I always get like this."

"Because of the revolution?" Arthur visibly flinched at how right Al was. Alfred sighed. "Artie, you know why I did that."

"Yes, I know. And we both forgave each other, but..."

Alfred put a comforting arm around his husband. "Artie, what's done is done, okay? Let's enjoy today."

"You're right, I can't sit dilly daddling all day, especially when it's your birthday." He had another coughing fit, but not nearly as bad as the other one. "Happy 19th birthday, love."

"Thanks, Artie." He nuzzled the other's neck affectionately. "Maybe before everyone starts coming, you could give me an early present."

"I spoil you too much, Alfred."

"First time and I was hooked."

"About that, you seemed nervous throughout it."

"It was my first time! Wha'd'you expect?"

"I'm not sure. But that certainly wasn't it."

"Sorry," Alfred muttered.

"No, no. Don't apologize, it had to happen eventually."

"You seemed to know what you were doing, though. Why's that?"

Arthur blushed bright red. "I used to be a pirate, why do _you _think I knew what to do?"

"Oh... Anyway, wanna celebrate now?"

"Someone's eager."

"Sorry, but those other three times you were in charge. I wanna be this time since it's my birthday!" Arthur chuckled and stood up.

"I've never done this before seven thirty. It'll be odd. But let's go."

**xxxXXXxxx**

A few hours later found Alfred and Arthur cleaned up and resting on the couch, waiting for the first guests to arrive. Arthur was reading in Alfred's lap while he held Artie close to him, occasionally saying sweet nothings into his ear.

There was a knock on the door and Alfred picked Arthur up, making it so he was leaning against his shoulder like Italy in that one episode with Germany. He carried him to the door earning many profanities along the way.

He opened it revealing the first three guests, Canada, Prussia, and France.

"America! Set me down!" England yelled from America's shoulder.

Al ignored him. "Hey, guys! Thanks fer coming! You're the first to arrive."

"_Bonjour_,_ Amerique_. Happy birthday," France said winking.

"Alfred Jones! Put me down! _Right now_!"

"Happy birthday, Alfred."

"Hey, Mattie! Di'ja get our gift?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to thank you for it. Thanks for remembering," Matt said.

"I always remember, bro," he answered smiling. "Heey, Prussia, my man! How's it goin'?" Alfred awesomely high-fived Gilbert.

"Awesome, as always," Gil said laughing.

"_Alfred Jones_! If you do not set me down _right now _I will confiscate all junk food you have in this house!" Arthur threatened.

"B-But, Artie! You can't do that!" Alfred whined. "It's my birthday!"

"Birthday or not, if you _don't _set me down, it _will _happen." Alfred pouted for a brief moment before putting England upright on the floor. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from the other four males.

"_Bonjour_,_ Angeleterre_~" Francis said. "Have you used your wedding gift yet?" Alfred and Arthur both blushed a bright red, refusing to look at each other. "Oh, you did~! I wasn't expecting that. Not so soon, anyway."

"Uhh, what?" Gilbert asked, wanting to be filled in.

"Well, as a wedding gift I gave them-"

"No!" "Shuddup!" England and America, respectively, said in unison.

He laughed. "I'll tell you later."

"You better because secrets are unawesome!"

"No! You will not!" Arthur yelled, still red.

"Anyway," Matthew laughed uncomfortably, "why don't we get out of the doorway."

"Ah, yes. Please come inside and we'll take you to the back." Arthur gestured them all in where they went straight to the backyard, as that was where the party was supposed to be.

Alfred's backyard was half an acre large with an underground pool towards the house. It was surrounded by a small fence to keep people from falling in. Trees were found in random places throughout the yard. A garden was kept near the far side of the yard. A table was set up 15 feet away from the pool, on the patio which you found straight from walking out the screen door. Beside the table was a grill meant for food that has yet to be cooked. Another large table held many snacks from all over the world for the nations to have if they were hungry.

"Ah, gifts go on that table, snacks are over there, um... you should know where the bathrooms are, but if you don't, go inside and it's the first door on your right, right when ya walk in," Alfred said pointing in the direction of said items. "Now, I'll be out front to see that when someone else comes, they make it back here. Try not to get too sad without me." That last sentence was more directed towards Arthur. Al smiled and kissed his forehead before heading to the front yard.

"So, Arthur. How are you feeling?" France asked as he and England took a seat on a patio chair as Gilbert cannon balled into the pool water, encouraging Matthew to get in once he resurfaced.

"I have a cough and a sore throat, but nothing too bad."

"No, I mean about you and Alfred. Are you both taking the revolution and dating well?"

"I'd like to think so."

"But...?"

"Even though we have made ends meet... I can't let go of this... What's the word..." He snapped his fingers a few times trying to think of the word.

"Anger?"

"No, not that. Betrayal maybe? I don't know. Come back later and I might have an answer. But you get it, right?"

"_Oui_, _Angleterre_. But what's done is done. The past cannot be rewritten, as much as we'd love for it to do that." He patted Arthur's leg reassuringly.

"Yes, yes. I know. You know, when you're not being a perverted frog, you might say some... tolerable things."

"You wound me so, Arthur," Francis said. It would've looked like he had on a hurt expression if it weren't for the smile threatening to show. "Ah, but I know that is your way of thanking me."

"Shut up. I never said thanks."

"Ah, but you implied it, _mon cher_."

Arthur crossed his arms and looked away from the Frenchman. "Whatever, frog."

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday Alfred (or America in some cases)~ Happy birthday to you~"

Everyone was on or near the patio around Alfred. He was currently looking at his four tier cake with an arm around his husband, smiling brightly.

"Make a wish, America!" Mexico yelled from the crowd.

He gave a thoughtful look. "I already have everything I need though; an epic party, great friends, wonderful family, fantastic presents, a pretty cool house, and most importantly, an awesome husband." He kissed Arthur once and smiled. "But there is one thing I want. I wish for..." He became quiet as he closed his eyes, only to reopen them moments later to blow out the candles.

"Tell us what you wished for!" Prussia said.

"Then his wish won't come true! Right Ludwig?" Italy asked clinging onto Germany's arm.

"_Ja_, _ja_. Whatever," he answered to Feliciano.

"I bet he wanted to fu-"

"Don't even finish that thought, yaoi lover!" Gilbert yelled only to be whacked with a frying pan.

"I am curious about what he wished for," Denmark said. "Maybe he wished for beer! Who wouldn't?"

A hand smacked Denmark's head. "No!" Norway said, keeping an emotionless face.

"Ah! Iceland do something!"

"No," Iceland responded. Norway now trained his attention to his younger brother. Iceland frowned. "No!"

"Say it!"

"_Ekki_!"

"You know you want to."

"No!"

"Here say it with me; Biiig brootheer."

"No!"

"Call me big brother!"

"No."

"Say it!"

Before any other arguments could break out, America interjected. "I really don't mind if you guys know what I wished for, in all honesty. If you want to know I'll tell you." Everyone calmed down and focused their attention onto the birthday boy- no man. He's a man, not a boy. England listened silently, curious as to what the American could want.

"I actually want a daughter." He had a far away look in his eyes. "Yes, I love Artie ta death and more but... it doesn't seem like a family without a kid runnin' around to get on Artie's nerves."

"You already do that, you git!"

"Sure, a son would work and it'll be a lot easier to do things with, like baseball and basket ball, but... I'd love to see a little girl in the house. Playing _Barbie's_, wearing dresses, always gettin' me and Art to play with her." He smiled, still in a far away state. "Playing dress up, having a tea party, coloring in her coloring books. Those kinds of things.

"She'll have my hair and Artie's eyes and my attitude and Artie's personality and... she'll be ours. She'll be a Jones-Kirkland like Artie and I. That is what I wish for. A daughter to call my own."

"Oh Alfred!" Arthur said hugging him. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you wouldn't want a child yet," Alfred admitted hugging England back.

"Heavens no! We can adopt and-and bring her back here or we could have someone carry her for us. Who would want to do that for us? Oh, then we'll need a baby room. Plus baby food and furniture. Oh! And a car seat for when we travel."

Alfred chuckled. "Artie, let's not worry about the future now, okay? We can talk about this later." Arthur nodded once and returned his attention to the guests who were looking at them lovingly. It was a pleasure to see them acting like a family.

Arthur clapped once, a habit adapted from the American. "Alright! I say let's cut this cake!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Many hours later came and went and everyone was gone, leaving Arthur and Alfred resting on the couch. Alfred was laying on the bottom on a pillow while England was laying on top of him, Alfred's hand rubbing his back. Alfred had put his bomber jacket on top of England because it was starting to get a little chilly even though it was early July. England was resting his head on America's shoulder, half asleep. Alfred kissed his forehead, smiling softly.

"I love you, Artie," he said.

"Mhm. I love you, too," he answered.

"Thanks for the best day ever."

"You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything."

"You planned this day. Without you, it wouldn't have been as cool." England adjusted his hand so it's toying with the buttons on Alfred's shirt. "No matter what you say, I still love you."

"And I say I love you too."

"To think. We could have a daughter with us. We could have family game night. And we'll take her to meetings with us 'cuz it'll be okay since everyone will love her."

"You really want a daughter, don't you?"

"Yes. I really do."

"What would you like her name to be?"

"Emily, AJ, or Allison. What about you?"

"Josie, Danielle, or Perry."

"Hm... Emily Josie Jones-Kirkland. AJ Perry Jones-Kirkland. Allison Danielle Jones-Kirkland. I like Allison Danielle."

"Me too." Arthur snuggled against Alfred getting comfortable. He yawned.

"So about that. Since we can't have kids ourselves, what should we do? Adopt or have someone hold it for us?"

"We want her to be ours so... I like adoption, but I prefer to have someone hold her. But with that, we won't be sure if it'll be a male or female."

"Then we'll think of guy names too! I like Eli, Dillon, and Drew."

"I guess I favour Cameron, Michael, and Kaiden."

"Hm... Eli Michael Jones-Kirkland. Cameron Dillon Jones-Kirkland. And Drew Kaiden Jones-Kirkland. I like Eli Michael."

"Same here."

"So Allison Danielle and Eli Michael? But who'll carry him or her? Hungary came to my mind. She would be happy to since she pairs us together. What do you think Artie? ...Artie?" Alfred looked down to Arthur seeing he fell asleep. Alfred smiled and kissed his forehead. "We'll talk about it later. Love you, Artie." He shifted with Artie still on top of him and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi! Here's some family fluff for ya! (Don't die from it again, please? c:) Anywho, I really don't know what else to say about this chapter O.o So... I hope you liked this chapter and until next time! Peace~!**


	28. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Every nation was sitting at the big table. Everyone was quiet waiting for what was about to happen next. Some knew, while others did not.

"_Konnichiwa_, everyone," Kiku said bowing. "I have had a project in progress for the past two weeks. You were supposed to record your everyday lives with your friends, partners, enemies, well anyone really. I have had a bunch of videos I had to go through and I'm finally ready to show them to you.

"The first video day is Team UsUk." He nodded once and the screen behind him lit up.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Ah, there we go." There was a lot of movement before it stilled out and revealed America looking at himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Jeez that took forever." He clapped once. "Okay! Welcome to... whatever the title of this home video is! I'll think of one later.

"Anywho, thanks to Japan, he made me these glasses with a hidden camera on it so you can see everything I can! Cool, huh?" He looked at a piece of paper on the sink top.

"Reason why I'm doing this. Well, I don't know. A lot of nations have been askin' me ta show them how Artie and I get along living together 'nd everything. This'll probably be played at the next World Summit or whatever.

"...I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who's doing this. Some nations know, others don't. The hero is lucky to be part of the group that knows!" He flashed a thumbs up. "Ahaha! Artie isn't, so he'll be acting normal as he would everyday. Not that I won't be.

"There are some hidden cameras well... hidden around the house. I'm not too sure where they are. Japan installed them. Dude's a ninja, I swear. But anyway-"

There was light knocking on the door. The camera changed to show England outside the bathroom door with a concerned look. "Alfred, are you alright in there? You're talking to yourself again," Arthur asked.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The video paused. "_Again_?" Mexico asked.

"Oh shut up Alex! At least I don't answer myself!" Alfred fired.

"I think there were a few occasions where I thought he was having a conversation with himself..." Arthur said tapping his chin.

"Shut up and roll it."

**xxxXXXxxx**

The camera changed back to Alfred's glasses. He looked at the door.

"Nothin' Artie!" he called happily.

"Do you finally see them?" he asked hopefully as Alfred opened the door.

"See what? Oh, your imaginary friends? Only you can see 'em bro." Alfred shrugged.

"I'm not the only one who can see them, you git! Norway can, too!"

"As I said numerous times before, you both are weird."

"Shut up! Neither of us are weird!"

Alfred waved him off. "Whatever dude." Both had made it back to the living room where they took a seat on the couch, Alfred's arm around Iggs while his head was resting on America's shoulder. A moment of silence filled the air before Alfred sat up quickly, gasping. "That's it!"

England gave him an amused look. "What's it, love?"

"Th-the thing! I remember the thingy! I wanted ta do it last week but never got a chance to."

"That sure is helpful."

"Shut up. You know the thing with the thing and the dude and the other dude and that fish's owner who had that thing who had a grand daughter who made those things outta candy?" Arthur was silent for a few seconds before realization crossed his features.

"Ah, yes. She was quite the creative one."

**xxxXXXxxx**

"What?" rang through out the conference room.

"How did you know what he was talking about?" France asked. "It made no sense."

"One tends to understand idiot after being with one for seven and a half months," Artie answered.

"I might not be the wisest, but I think that might've been an insult to me," Alfred said.

"My point exactly," was England's reply.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Now what about her?" Arthur asked.

"She made those, uh... what were they...?" he began using hand gestures to describe it. "It was ugh, erm. Yay big and made of candy but it was something... I forget what."

"Oh, those candy flags?" Alfred clapped again.

"Yosh, that's it."

"How many times do I have to say stop butchering the English language?"

"As long as I keep doin' it," Al answered. "Anywho! We should make some!"

"Absolutely not."

"Aww, why not?"

"I will not have you hyped up on sugar all evening. I'll be the one to pay if you don't get enough sleep."

"Wake me up later and I wouldn't be angry in the morning."

"The only way that's happening is if you fall asleep later, which I will not allow!"

"You're mean, Artie."

"It's Arthur!"

"Arthur. Goddit, Artie."

England sighed in frustration, dropping his head into his hands. "You are such an IDIOT!"

"As I always say-"

"Yes, yes. _I may be an idiot but I'm yours_."

"Glad you could agree!"

"Wha-?" Anger filled his face as he realized what he said. He looked up to see Alfred running out the front door, laughing. "Alfred! Get back here, you arse!" He stood up too and ran out the door and closing the door behind him. A small smile made it's way across his lips as he followed Alfred down the hot sidewalk.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Wait... You covered the _whole _neighborhood, Kiku?! I only thought it was our house!" Alfred said. "Omigerd Mrs. Pranger is so goin' ta kill me!"

"Relax, Alfred-kun. I only did the road. I didn't go into their houses," the petit Asian said.

"You better have. If she found a camera, she'd wring my neck. She's a scary old woman!"

Japan pressed a button, destroying all the cameras in the neighborhood houses like the boss he was.

**xxxXXXxxx**

The two males finally stopped running to catch their breath a few blocks away. Arthur had caught up with Alfred and was resting his hands on his knees, bent over. Alfred's hands were on top of his head to clear his airways. After they caught their breath, they bursted out laughing.

"Oh, ahaha. Artie?"

He straightened up. "Yes, Alfred?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Alfred kissed the other's forehead.

"Let's go ta the park. It's around the corner."

"But we're barefoot."

Alfred looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes. He shrugged. "Huh. I thought I had shoes on when I ran out. Oh well. Some hobo has another pair of shoes."

"Why are you calm about that?"

"'Cuz they were my whachumacallit shoes."

"Dress shoes?"

"That's it."

**xxxXXXxxx**

Alfred kicked his feet up on the table showing his black Converse, smiling brightly. It was odd seeing them with his uniform.

**xxxXXXxxx**

England sighed. "Very well." Almost immediately afterwards, Alfred picked him up bridal style and walked to the park. Arthur crossed his arms, looking away from the American with a faint blush. "You really didn't have to pick me up. I have my own feet."

"Yeah. They're cute, too~!" Arthur looked at his toes, wiggling them.

"No, they aren't!"

"Sure, sure. Anywho, I'm pickin' ya up 'cuz you're really light 'nd stuff. Like cereal. You need more meat on your bones."

"I do not! I am at the average weight for a man my age and height!"

"Eh, you're short."

"I'm only shorter by a few centimeters, so shut up!"

"Why can't you use inches and feet? Centimeters is so hard ta understand! And you're still short."

"Maybe if you were like any other nation, it'd be easier. No, I'm not!"

"But I learned enough math when I was younger. Ain't that enough?"

"There are many things wrong with what you just said. One, it's _learnt_, not learned. Two, ain't isn't a word in the English dictionary."

"When you say it, it sounds really adorable, Iggs." Arthur couldn't say anything but still blushed as they had made it to the park. "Can we swing, prettyprettyprettyplease?"

"You're still holding me and you're walking in that direction. What do _you _think?"

"Yay!" He set Arthur down on the ground and both got on a pair of swings near each other. Both started swinging, the chains creaking as they did so. Soon enough, they were really high up. Arthur smirked and jumped off, flying into the air before falling on the ground on his hands and knees with a thud. Alfred followed pursuit and landed next to him, making Artie's arms give out. Arthur fell face first into Alfred's chest. As he pulled away, he was bright red.

America chuckled and engulfed the other in a hug, making England lay down on top of his chest. The green-eyed nation listened to Alfred's steady heart beat, completely relaxed.

A little boy walked up to them. "Hey you!" he called. Alfred and Arthur looked up to the boy, both breaking into a smile.

"Yeah, kiddo?" America asked, supporting himself up on his elbows.

"Are you together?" he asked pointing to both nations. Both had a dark blush planted on.

"W-well, yes. Why do you ask?" Arthur said.

"My sister is kinda like you, but she likes girls. She told me that she can't have a baby then. Can you?" They blushed darker.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Wait, this kid _really _asked you that?" Prussia asked. America and England nodded. "That is fucking awesome! What didja say?"

"Play it and you'll see," Alfred said.

"That was really embarrassing, though," Arthur added.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Well- we, uh, you see, er, um, it's like. Shouldn't you ask your mom about this?" Alfred said, voice becoming slightly higher each complete word.

"Yeah, but mommy's in France now (cue many snickers from the nations) so I can't."

"We-well... Erm, no... we can't either," Arthur said.

"Why?" Everytime that little boy spoke, the more flustered the nations became.

"Well, we don't have the, uh, right parts," Alfred said.

"What parts do you need?"

"Okay! That's it! Go on, kid, play on the slide! Nope! On the slide, no, not the monkey bars, the slide! Good boy! I'll head back to my white van and give you candy later!" Alfred said pointing to the green slide. Both sighed in relief when the boy was sliding down the slide.

"That was so embarrassing!" Alfred said trying to cover his face in Arthur's neck. "He's what? Ten? He shouldn't even know that!"

"It's ridiculously embarrassing, yes I agree."

"Should we go home now? It's gettin' late."

"That'd probably be best."

"Okay. Race ya there!" Both instantly stood up and began running to their shared home.

The next scene was back in the bathroom with Alfred staring at the mirror.

"Whelp, there ya have it. That's how we usually act on a daily basis. Minus the boy. But, yeah, now ya know, Japan! I bet he still will have those cameras in the house, and mainly in our room..." He shivered. "Ugh. It's creepy. Like porn er somethin'. Remind me not to do anything to Artie for a while... Probably won't last long, either, 'cuz who could resist such a cute face~? Anyway, that's all I have and until next time!" There was more movement before the screen went black.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"So, you've done _it _before?" Australia asked what everyone was thinking. "Hahaha... Really now?"

"Dammit, you two! I told you to let me know if you did!" Elizabeta said.

"Sorry, we don't do fanservice," Arthur said bluntly.

"Not for free anyway~!" Alfred added.

"Aiya! Stop asking for money you can't return!" China said. "You're still in debt with me!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, I need to borrow a couple thousand dollars from ya."

"Do it yourself, ass!" he yelled back.

"I'll give you $50!" Elizabeta yelled.

"Hmm... Seems a little low," Arthur said smiling.

"Make that $100!" Belgium added.

"$200!" Everyone looked at Japan blankly. "I need more inspiration," he said trying to shrink away. Everyone blinked a few times.

"What's the next video clip, my best friend Jappy who hates Greece!" Turkey yelled.

"Mmm, no. He likes me more," Greece returned.

"I'm his best friend, right Jappy?"

"Mmm, no."

"I didn't ask you, cat fur!"

"Please, there is no need to fight, Greece-san, and Turkey-san. The next video is Team PruCan." America and England sweat dropped. This was going to be a _long _meeting.

* * *

**Don't ask. I have no idea where this came from. It was late when I started writing it and when I'm tired, I think of weird things O.o Anywho, hi gummy bears! I hope you liked the chapter! Until next time, peace~!**


	29. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

"Artie, love. Wake up," Alfred said softly. Arthur turned onto his side and opened his eyes slowly. Alfred was smiling down at him softly.

"Mhhh?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"About 12:30. But don't worry," he added quickly at seeing panic on the other's face. "I made you breakfast." Arthur then realized the tray in Alfred's hands. From what he could see, there was a plate, silver ware, a cup, and a rose on it.

He set the tray on Artie's lap revealing a cooked breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast on the plate, a bowl of grits with what appears to be cinnamon on it, and a cup of tea. There was also a napkin and a fork and spoon. Plus that rose.

"Oh, Alfred. You didn't have to do this," Arthur said smiling, his voice still a little husky from just waking up.

"I know, but just enjoy that I let you sleep in and have breakfast in bed." He took a seat at the end of the bed and watched silently as Art ate.

"What brought all of this along, love?" England asked after a while.

"What? Can't I be nice and make breakfast in bed for the one I love without being questioned?"

"You can, it's just it was unexpected."

"Oh, well, that was the point. If you had known, it probably wouldn't've happened."

"But seriously, why did you do this? Don't take this as I hate it, oh God no. I'm just curious."

"Fine, if ya wanna know so bad. Well, your alarm went off at eight, like it usually does. As usual, it woke me up. Normally, you would've shut it off, then told me ta up. Usually you hit me when you do. Probably unintentional. You probably think you're shaking me or tapping my shoulder or somethin'. But still...

"Anyway, you didn't today. Yes, you turned it off 'cuz it gets really annoying after a while, but then you fell back asleep, mumbling how you'd wake up in five minutes. But, you never did and 'cuz I was already awake, I decided to make some breakie for ya. You had a lot of paper work, too, so I did what I could of that. Just a few signatures and a few other things s'all that's left for ya to do."

"Alfred..." he began. "You didn't need to, love. Honestly. It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I know, but I feel as if I don't do as much for you as you do for me. This is the least I could do."

"No, Alfred. You don't owe me anything. I am very grateful for this though. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'd do it every day if I could. I love you, Artie." Alfred hugged the Briton.

"I love you, too, Alfred," he responded nuzzling the other's shoulder lovingly.

"I also straightened up the house, quietly of course," Alfred said after pulling away.

"You _never _clean, though. You're usually lazy when I tell you to clean. What's different now?"

"I'm not lazy, I just explore and rexplore Newton's first law of motion."

"Oh, shut up."

"Anyway, as you said, I never clean. You just need a break every so often. If you ask me, you over clean, kinda like Germany." A spark of anger flickered in Arthur's eyes before quickly disappearing. "But don't sweat it. It's just another thing I love about cha."

"Honestly, Alfred. What has gotten into you? First you let me sleep in, next you fill out my work, then you make me breakfast in bed, and now you claim to have cleaned the house? Whatever drug you have, I want to know what it is."

Alfred chuckled. "There's no drugs. None that I shouldn't take anyway. I'm just showing my husband how much I love him." Alfred kissed Iggy once and smiled when they broke.

"I bet I have disgusting morning breath," England muttered, red from embarrassment.

"If you love someone enough, you can over look that stuff."

"Now there are wise words coming from you, too? Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Arthur teased lightly.

America smiled. "I remember this man, I think. This would be, what, a month ago? He died well. That should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please... please, I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him here. 'True love,' he replied. And then he spoke of a man of surpassing beauty and faithfulness. I can only assume he meant you. But eventually he had to meet his fate."

"It's too early to be quoting _The Princess Bride _Alfred. You're not the Dread Pirate Roberts, nor will you ever be a pirate. I forbid it."

"Hey! It's one in the afternoon. It's literally _after _noon! It ain't early! And you can't forbid nuttin'! I do what I want bi-atch."

"Didn't you say that same thing during World War II?"

"Yush, and it still applies taday."

"You're an-"

"-Idiot? Yeah, I know. I get told that a lot. Especially by this one blond haired green eyed extremely short but still cute island nation I know."

"Ireland?"

"He's blond? I thought he was a ginger."

"Last I knew he was."

"And when was that?"

"A few years ago."

"Huh. That explains it. Anywho, are ya just gonna stay in bed all day?"

"Why don't we explore Newton's first law of motion together?"

"Yes, please," America said climbing into bed, lying next to Artie, wrapping his arms around him. Arthur immediately curled into his side quickly getting comfortable.

"I love you, Artie."

"I love you, too, Alfred."

* * *

**Hey, gummy bears! I had learnt about Newton's Laws and stuff when I wrote this so don't ask. My teacher said that we should use that line when someone calls us lazy. Since I have yet to use it, I thought 'why not add it here?'. So, boom. I should probably say that next chapter is the last chapter D: Anywho, I hope you like the chapter! Until next time! Peace~!**


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Alfred pushed up again, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

"Alfred, don't push yourself," Arthur advised.

"I... won't," he said, panting between the words. "Get on my back."

"No, Alfred."

"Get on my back, Arthur!"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't, trust me."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise you won't hurt me."

"Alright..." Alfred and Arthur had decided to go to the gym to exercise. Al usually went alone but he invited Iggy this time for their eight month anniversary.

Alfred was in the middle of doing pushups on the floor. Arthur sat on his back, hoping to not hurt him.

"No, Artie. Criss-cross applesauce," Alfred said.

"But-"

"Please?" Arthur sighed and sat on Alfred's back, Indian style. Alfred resumed his pushups.

"What number are you on?" Arthur asked a minute later.

"One hundred thirty-six- seven- eight-"

"What's your goal?"

"Three hundred."

"Don't push yourself."

"That's nothing compared to what I usually do. It's usually five hundred."

"You're grunting."

"It's not from you, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"One hundred percent?"

"Two hundred percent."

"Do you need water?"

"Not now," he said breathlessly.

"Alfred, you haven't had a drink since you started doing pushups. You need to keep yourself hydrated."

"I know. But I'm not thirsty yet." Arthur sighed unconvinced. He grabbed his book and opened it up, knowing it will be a while before Alfred would be done. He had finally finished his Poe one and was onto another, thicker book.

"Is this too much?" he asked.

"I didn't feel a difference," America answered.

"What number are you on?"

"One hundred sixty-two- sixty-three- sixty-four-"

"Once you hit 200, please stop and take a drink."

"Fine, since you're worried so much." Another few minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"Crap..." America muttered.

"What is it Alfred? Do you want me to get off?" England asked voice filled with nothing but worry.

"Nah... I'm fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Just got sweat in my eyes. It kinda stings."

"Take that as a hint to stop before you hurt yourself."

"No can do, captain. I need ta reach my goal."

"Alfred, you are going to hurt yourself. I just know it!"

"Is it that momma bear instinct?"

"No, but it's something similar."

"Don't worry, Artie. After this, I need to do 100 pull ups and 60 sit ups and I'll be done."

"No! You've already done 150 jumping jacks and 30 bench presses. After this, we are done."

"This is nothing compared to what I normally do though."

"Your grunting has gotten worse, Alfred."

"It's not your weight making me do this, Artie. It's just my muuuuscles moving." The UUUU part was from him grunting while pushing himself up.

"Please stop. What number are you on?"

"Almost at 200. One hundred ninety-seven, one hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-nine. Two hundred." He dropped onto his stomach with his arms out beside him. Arthur quickly got off his back and retrieved his water bottle, giving it to it's owner.

Alfred was panting heavily when he sat up. He greedily took a drink of the room temperature water.

"Take it easy, Alfred. Slow down. You could hurt yourself if you drink it all now."

"Sorry. I guess I was more thirty than I thought." He wiped his brow of sweat. The sweat gave him a shine and he smelt like his Axe deodorant. He stretched before taking another drink from his bottle. Arthur gave him a towel. "Thanks," America muttered before wiping his face off.

"Not at all, love. You look hot."

"Why thanks."

"Not like that, you git!"

"I know, but I am. It's like a hundred degrees in here. How can you wear a long sleeved shirt?"

"It's only the second week of August but it cooled down a lot outside."

"If you need someone ta warm ya, I'm always here!" Al wrapped and arm around the other. Artie pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. You're covered in sweat. I already had a shower today, I don't need another one, thank you."

"A shower can't separate us, Artie. You should know that by now." Alfred smiled before cupping Arthur's chin and kissing him. Arthur hesitantly broke away.

"We're in public," he mumbled.

"Yeah, so? As long as we don't do _it _I think we're good."

"I'm not sure that's how that works, dear."

"Well I do, _dear_." Alfred kissed him again, this time with more heat. England's eyes slowly closed as the kissed deepened, running a hand through Alfred's hair, not really caring if it was sweaty. Alfred's other hand found it's way to Arthur's lower back, slowly bringing him to the floor that they were sitting on, England's hair falling around his face and on the floor. Alfred had managed to straddle Iggy while still kissing him. Alfred ran the free hand, that had moved from England's back, under his shirt, giving the other goose bumps.

They broke panting. Alfred leaned his forehead against Arthur's, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"I'm really glad I'm independent from you. It was all worth the revolution."

"As much as I'd wish to not talk about it, yes, I agree. I don't know where I'd be without you being my husband."

"I love you, Arthur Jones-Kirkland, United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"And I love you, Alfred F. Kirkland-Jones, United States of America."

England blushed and Alfred smiled. "You're really cute when you blush, you know?"

"And you're an idiot no matter what you do."

"And I will forever be _your _idiot."

"Yes, you will." They kissed one more time ready to spend the rest of their very long lives together.

* * *

**Hiya gummy bears! This is the last chapter and see? I still kept it T. ^^ Warning: Things are about to get cheesy. Thank you all _so much._ It means a ton to see all of you really enjoy my story and I've made numerous friends because of our shared interest of Hetalia (and our sexy UsUk). This was originally made to help cure my writer's block (that dreadful disease) but it blossomed into so much more, thanks to you! Love you all so very much! I hope you enjoyed the story! Anywho, t****hanks again! Until next time, peace~!**


End file.
